Miracle Child
by edluver
Summary: Mysterious child hangs out with Kakashi and she always disguses her self. But she has a lock of black hair in front of her left eye. What is behind that lock of hair and what is so important about her past that she has to hide it?...more info inside!
1. Meeting The Group

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly…and it's a little fma and nauto crossover cause some one can do alchemy. And that's it. I do have bad spelling, but I do have spell checker. So I might have some grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy… **

Kiki walked next to the Sensei Hatake Kakashi. She was afraid to see this group of his. He went right in front of her witch made Kiki stop dead in her tracks.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked Kiki. Kiki took a sigh.

"Kiki K- I mean Kiki Hiawatha." Kiki answered. Kakashi always asked her these questions when she went outside to view the town. She was so annoyed.

"What's your-"

"14. Hidden Sound Village. And both of my parents died. Are you happy now?"

"I'm glad you remembered." To Kiki, she thinks he was smiling at her, but she never saw his mouth. It was always covered, just like his left eye.

She had long black hair that went into a very loose bun. One lock of hair covered her left eye. Her eye color was brown and she wore a black tank top with a hot pink mini skirt. Her knee socks were the colors black and hot pink (stripped) and black dress shoes (like she came out of a private school or some thing.). She had a black thick chocker necklace on, with a pink star on it (hmm she sure like pink and black). And a blue bracelet. (that's better)

They went pass ramen restaurants and shops. They passed two bridges.

Kakashi stopped in front of her again when there was no one on the street. Kiki sigh.

"Kiki-" she began to explain, but Kakashi stopped her.

"No. I want to tell you about my group." Kakashi said to her.

"Alright."

"First, Sasuke is one of the few survivors of the Uchiha Clan, one of the most powerful clans of the Leaf Village. He is the number one rookie genin and is considered a genius. Sasuke has a very mysterious and bloody past, and his only goal in life is revenge."

"Why?"

"Its unknown, but it has something to do with his older brother and his parents."

"Are his parents dead?"

"Yes."

"And what about his brother."

"He is still alive."

"So he must want to kill his brother."

"How do you know?"

"I was right?"

"I don't know. But how did you guess that?"

"I just guessed."

"Now. Second, Naruto is the number one loudest ninja of the Leaf Village. He is loud, hyperactive, clumsy, kind of stupid and he dreams of becoming hokage. Although Naruto definitely isn't the smartest or most talented ninja of the Leaf Village, he does have one hell of a lot of chakra at his disposal. Twelve years before Naruto graduated from the academy a powerful demon called Kyubi terrorized the Leaf Village. The Fourth Hokage barely managed to seal the Nine-Tails Demon Fox within a boy, Naruto, but unfortunately he didn't survive the battle himself. The Fourth wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, a boy who saved the village from Nine-Tails. But unfortunately that wasn't meant to be. Many of the older villagers saw Naruto as the Nine-Tails himself, and hated and ignored him for it. Because of this, Naruto desperately seeks for acknowledgement for his existence. He is a first-class prankster and he tells everyone he will someday become the hokage of his village."

"Jeez, that was long."

"Well he is important."

"More important than the last person in a clan."

"Well a powerful beast is inside of Naruto."

"Okay, the last one is…"

"Sakura. She's a very smart student, and graduated from the academy with top grades. She has a perfect control over her Chakra, but lacks the will to become an excellent ninja. She has no unique skills…"

"So she is dead meat?"

"You didn't let me finish! She has quite a history with Ino too. Sakura is somebody who got picked on because of here wide forehead when she was little. Ino was one of her first friends, and said if she didn't hide her forehead so much, she wouldn't get picked on whole the time. She also said 'Sakura, you will bloom into a beautiful flower one day.'. From that day on, they became best friends."

"Now your talking about this girl name Ino. Even though she does seem nice. So your saying she is powerful with her brain?"

"Yes."

"Ew. So she is like a nerd!"

"Not really. She is just smart and can teach Naruto and Sasuke a thing or two."

"So she is the meat that holds everything together?"

"Yes."

"I see. So when are we going to meet them?" Kakashi started walking, so Kiki started to walk too. Kakashi pointed to a bridge over the horizon.

"You see that?" He asked Kiki.

"That bridge?" Kiki asked back.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I see it."

"They are probably there now, I am an hour late."

"AN HOUR!"

"Yes."

"Jeez Sensei, I would be mad at you if you were an hour late."

"I bet there use to it because I do it all the time."

"Nice."

The two of them walked up to these three teenagers.

One had short pink hair that went up to her shoulder and had green eyes. She wore a red dress.

Another had dark blue/ black hair and black eyes. He wore a blue shirt and white shorts.

Another had blue hair with blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt and pants.

"Finally you're here." The pink haired girl said.

"Sorry, I was with my friend, Kiki." Kakashi said.

"Friend?" Kiki whispered.

"So you name is Kiki?" the blond hair guy asked.

"Yeah, Kiki Hiawatha."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sakura." The pink hair girl said.

"And I'm Sasuke." the black haired guy said.

**All the discriptions belong to Naruto Kun (without spaces)- h t t p / w w w . na r u t o - k u n . c om / (its a great naruto webbie) and plz R&R, and give me some ideas, and if you want to be in the story...just tell me ur info-**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Rank-**

**Hair Color-**

**Eye Color-**

**Who is ur best friend-**

**How did u meet the gang-**


	2. Chakra

Chapter 2

**Hey! Lots of people want to be in this story, and I don't blame them, I love to be in other peoples story's too.**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) still don't own Naruto… Damn!**

**To…**

**Mind of Matthew- ooh, Kakashi did break the law. He should be sewed…oops…this is my story…DON'T SEW ME!**

**Night Predator- I love to be in peoples stories too! **

**Arazashi Hatake- Congrats! You are going to be in this chapter. And Kiki knows you too. - he he, and u will only b in the chappie for a short time, but u will come back! **

**Enjoy!**

"Nice to meet ya'll." Kiki said with a slight smile. She didn't know what to say to everyone, she only felt comfortable talking to Kakashi. She looked at him.

"What?" Kakashi asked her.

"Never mind."

At that moment a guy walked by. He had silver hair and blue eyes. Both Kakashi and Kiki knew him. Kiki put a huge smile on her face. She was glad to see him. She waved.

"Hey Arazashi!" Kiki yelled with joy. The guy stared at both of them and smiled.

"Hey! Kiki H-" Arazashi said cheerfully but than Kiki interrupted him.

"Kiki Hiawatha! You remember!"

"Yeah," Then Arazashi looked at Kakashi and smiled, "Hey bro!"

"Bro!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura said at the same time. Kiki smiled at the group.

"Oh, hey Arazashi." Kakashi sighed.

"Hey Kakashi! So is this your group?" Arazashi asked.

"Yes, this is Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura."

"Yeah and this morning Sensei told me we are all going on a mission!" Kiki said with joy.

"Sensei? You make her call you Sensei?" Arazashi asked Kakashi.

"Well-" Kakashi tried to explain but than Naruto interrupted.

"What? We have a mission?"

"Yeah!" Kiki said with joy, "I never been on a mission before!"

"Now Kiki," Kakashi said, "I never said you are coming."

"But, But why did you bring me here in the first place?"

"No more questions. Just go back to your home."

"Your home…its always my home." Kiki whispered.

"Just go back with Arazashi."

"Fine Sensei."

Kiki decided to walk with Arazashi to the town. They stopped to a ramen shop.

"Why is Kakashi like that?" Kiki asked.

"Like what?" Arazashi asked back.

"I mean he tells me all about his group, shows me his group than just shoos me off. I'm so mad at him right now!"

"Just calm down. Now I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to visit Anko."

"Yeah, of course. You always do."

"Can you make it home by yourself?"

"Yeah. Sure."

When Arazashi left Kiki didn't want to go home. So she walked around town. She passed a school. She stopped in front of it.

"Shin obi school?" Kiki asked herself.

She never been out of her house long enough to notice this school.

"I wonder what's inside. Well…a school of course but-" Kiki walked inside. A sensei walked by just like Kakashi. He wore the same uniform. Kiki jumped, she though it actually was Kakashi. The sensei stared at her than walked away.

She walked passed class rooms that had younger kids in it learning chakra. Kiki never really knew chakra. Even though Kakashi was a pro at it, she never really had time to ask him.

Kiki walked further into the school. She didn't know where to go. Kiki made it all the way to the end of the school just staring into classroom and learning a thing of chakra, a little history lesson never hurts. She kept thinking the same thing over a over again.

_Maybe I should ask him to teach me chakra_

Kiki was mostly defenseless, she didn't know a thing! One of her blood relatives were extremely good at chakra. But now the relative must feel extremely disappointed because she didn't know anything about chakra, martial arts, anything!

Well she did know a few tricks up her sleeve, she did know that when she was younger she got so mad at this one guy who pushed her onto the wet grass; she clapped her hands violently together and threw her hands to the ground in anger. Than this big red light appeared and than it went away. Nothing really happened, but it sure scared that guy away. He said he though it was chakra that you can see. Kiki knew that you couldn't see chakra, so she was always wondering about that.

She was always was stuck at home because of Kakashi. That's why he didn't know a thing! Than it hit her.

"I have to get home before Kakashi notices I'm not home!"

**Yeah! Done with the 2nd chapter. Well it 1 in the morning and I'm sooo tried. So yet again if u want to be in the story, and you didn't read the end the first time, just tell me ur info. And I need some ideas, cause I am having writers block right now. Lol!** **And yes there is a part that had alchemy in it. PLEASE R&R, I NEED SOME LOVE! Lol! **

**The next chapter…**

Kiki goes back home and when Kakashi comes to see her she asks him to help her learn chakra. Will he agree, I mean, he does leave her in this house and wouldn't let her roam around town. I mean, why would she want to know…just…wait till the next chapter!

**BYE! PLEASE R&R!**


	3. The Video and meeting Seka

Chapter 3

Notes-

**Night Predator- **Yeah! Your in the story. And you will be in it later, of course! Thanks for the love! Don't worry, you will learn more about Kiki soon enough…

**Mind of Matthew**- Hmm, your semi in the story.

**HAFABITLTSIRN**- Hmm, a long bio…that's okay! You will be in it soon!

Enjoy…

Kiki plopped on the couch. She stared at the small window. She saw little children playing. She saw one kid she saw in the Shin Obi School.

Kiki was bored out of her mind an hour after seeing kids play tag.

"Stupid Kakashi with his stupid mission!" Kiki yelled.

Then Kiki decided to rummage threw his home videos, to Kiki, this might be uncomfortable…

Than Kiki stopped when she read a label on one. It read

'Wedding'

"Wow! Kakashi had a wedding?" Kiki asked herself with joy, "I don't remember him having a wedding, I mean, he is such a womanizer."

She plopped the tape in the VCR. And there it was, the chapel. Kiki never seen one in her whole life…unless she was too young to remember. And there was Kakashi. He was wearing a suit and everything. Kiki stared cracking up. She couldn't help her self. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Kiki went back to the video.

"And there she is." a man holding the camera said as he faced a young looking girl who had long black hair and wore a pink dress. She looked of only three.

"Who's that?" Kiki asked herself. She started drinking her water.

"Hi Uncle Arazashi." the little girl said as she waved to the camera. Kiki spilt out her water.

"Uncle?" Kiki asked.

Kiki paused the video on the girl. She had piecing blue eyes. Kiki turned off the television. She couldn't have any more shocking moments.

Kiki went back to the fridge and grabbed some watermelon.

"This will hold me up." Kiki said to herself.

After she finished a slice of watermelon she looked at the clock. It read 10 p.m. so she decided to go to bed.

She wore a baby blue tank top. Dark blue plaid pajama pants and her black ankle socks.

She climbed into her queen sized bed. It had golden silk sheets. Kiki fell asleep easily.

She awoke from the sound of the door opening. She knew it was Kakashi. She got out of bed and walked into the living room. Kakashi was already on the couch reading his perverted book called, 'Make-out Paradise' (and yes, that is what it is really called…well in the comic book…) Kiki sighed.

"Jeez Kakashi, no 'hi' or anything?" Kiki asked.

"Oh, so know you call me by my real name. Why not my old one?" Kakashi asked back.

"You mean Sensei?"

"No, the other one."

"I'm not going to call you that anymore." Kiki folded her arms. She wanted to discuses about the wedding, but she knew that he would go to another topic. The saddest part was that she didn't know who anyone was except Kakashi and Arazashi. Not even the woman Kakashi was marrying. Especially that, how come she is not with him now so Kiki can talk to her. And way wasn't Kiki in the video?

Thoughts buzzed through her head. But she didn't want to say it to him.

Then she remembered at the Shin Obi school.

"Hey Kakashi," Kiki said to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked.

"Can you teach me chakra?"

"What?"

"Well I saw people use it once and I wanted to use it too."

"You don't need it."

"Well why not? You use it, your even a teacher!"

"No more of this subject."

Kiki frowned. She knew he would do that. Kiki didn't decide to mention the wedding even thought she would like to see Kakashi flip out. She giggled at that picture.

"What?" Kakashi asked her. She stopped.

"Oh, nothing." Kiki answered. She sighed. Kiki wanted to look out the window but it was covered by wood.

"Huh? What's up with the window?" Kiki asked.

"Hmm, oh. Never mind that. Can you grab me some tea?" Kakashi asked back.

"Tea?"

"Yes."

"That's unlike you. But what the hell."

Kiki poured some green mint tea for her and Kakashi. She placed it on a metal tray and brought it out to the living room.

"So… what happened on your mission?" Kiki asked. She blew on her tea.

"Had to get a pregnant cat out from a tree." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh what a great mission." Kiki said sarcastically. She giggled. Kiki took a sip. Than she stared at Kakashi. He wasn't drinking his tea. Kakashi was just staring at her.

"Do you really want to learn chakra?" Kakashi asked. Kiki put a huge smile on her face.

"Like every waking moment of my life!" Kiki yelled with joy.

"Okay, well get dressed and I will teach you the basics." Kiki hugged him. Than placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh thanks!" She squealed and ran to her room to get dressed.

She wore blue shorts that went to her finger tips. Kiki also had a black tank top on witch had glitter on the top. Her hair was on a tight ponytail but still had the lock in front of her left eye. She also wore white running sneakers.

Kiki walked out to the living room, but Kakashi wasn't there. She looked at his tea cup, the tea was all gone.

"How can he drink that all?" Kiki asked herself. Than she stared at hers, it was still full. She sighed, "Now where could Kakashi be?"

She walked outside. The sun hit her eyes and made her get a slight head ache. But to her surprise she didn't see Kakashi.

"Wait, doesn't he have to meet his group?" she asked herself, "I better go to his group to tell them that their sensei is teaching me chakra."

She ran to get to the bridge were she last met the three. But than she bumped into this girl.

"Ouch." the girl said as both her and Kiki landed to the hard ground.

The girl had brown with a green section at the front. Her hair was short in the back, with long pieces at the front and bangs going to cheekbones styled off to the side. And her eyes were a nice golden brown.

"Oops sorry." Kiki said as she got up.

"No problem." the girl said as she got up as well.

"I'm Kiki…" Kiki didn't know what to say, her real name or her fake name but than she said, "Kiki Himont." Witch she thought out of the top of her head.

"Oh hey! My name is Seka Sudeytoi." the girl said, "So what's with the hurry?"

"I am going to meet this group to say that their sensei is going to teach me chakra."

"That's so cool. So you don't know any chakra, or do you know some."

"None."

"Cool."

"Where are you going?"

"To hang out with my friends Gaara, Temari and Kankuro."

"Cool, maybe I will see you around some day."

"That would be cool. And if youwhat to learnany cool chakra tricks. Here is my cell number."

(okay lets just say there is cell phones.)

"Thanks. See ya!"

"Bye!" Seka ran to the right and into an alley way.

Kiki ran to the second bridge to see the three teens again.

"Hey. It's you again." Naruto said. Kiki nodded.

"Yep." Kiki said with a slight smile. Than she looked around the setting, "Where is sensei?"

"I don't know." Sakura said, "He is always late."

"Yep. That's Kakashi alright."

"Why did you come here any way?" Sasuke asked.

"Well um, I am learning chakra and your sensei is teaching me."

"Wow, that's great!" Sakura said.

"Thanks."

Now Kiki didn't have trouble talking to the three teens. They acted just like her, except Sasuke. To her, he seemed, um…weird some how.

Kiki smiled, but still keep staring at Sasuke. He was so different from Sakura and Naruto. She wondered why he was with them. Was he forced to hang out with them? Or maybe the saying was true, 'Opposites do attract.'

**Yeah! I was a long chapter. But next will be better, maybe longer…**

**And this will be the only chapter that I will except new people. And please review.**

**Next Chapter…**

**Kakashi teaches Kiki some chakra with the gang. Kiki talks to Sasuke (okay…). Kakashi has some news for the gang…I wonder what the piece of news is that will change the three teens forever. Read the next chapter to find out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need some hugs!**


	4. Sasuke and Kiki

Chapter 4

Kiki smiled at Sasuke, but he was just staring at her. Then there was a tap on Kiki's shoulder. She turned around to see it was Kakashi.

"I see you left before me." Kakashi said. But he didn't sound mad.

"Oops sorry Sensei." Kiki said nervously. He held out a light blue bag, it was small. Like the one you bring if you have like no homework or on a baby sized trip.

"You forgot this." Kiki grabbed it.

"Thanks!"

Kiki opened it. There was gum, iPod (lets just say they have it in that place), dime novel (crappy novels that have the same ending), and a wallet with twenty dollars in it. She pulled out a piece of 'Extra: Apple' and placed it in her mouth. Kiki smiled, it tasted so good.

"Can I have some?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Kiki said. She pulled out another piece of gum and handed it to Naruto. Naruto started to chew on it than swallowed it.

"All gone."

"Don't tell me you just swallowed that."

"Yeah, why?"

"Naruto! You weren't suppose to swallow it! It takes seven years to digest."

"What?"

"You are just suppose to chew it till it goes bad."

"Ew."

"Well that is what your suppose to do." Kakashi clapped his hands together.

"Okay Kiki," Kakashi said with joy, "Time to teach you some chakra!"

"Okay!" Kiki yelled with joy.

For the next hour, Kakashi was asking stupid questions to see what type of chakra would be good for Kiki. (an actual test, I took it and these are my results)

"Okay your results are: Root: under-active (6) Sacral: under-active (-38) Navel: open (19) Heart: under-active (-19) Throat: under-active (0) Third Eye: open (31) Crown: open (38). So we will be learning Third Eye, Crown, and Navel. But I will like to see some training in Sacral because in you blood line you are suppose to be really good at it. But your not good at it at all."

"But…" Kiki stared to explain, "My blood line is really good at Third Eye and I am really good at it!"

"Okay, now lets get working on the signs." (actual signs, might sound a little gross, but…this is real…I do chakra…poor Kakashi and him having to say this…)

"I'm ready!"

"Now the Third Eye…put your hands on the lower part of you breasts-"

"That's degusting! I am not doing that."

"(Sigh) This isn't too jolly for me either, that's why I teach after school. Now just do it!"

"Fine." Kiki did what she was told and Naruto snickered. Sakura hit him across the head. Yep, Sakura had to do this too, but everyone really didn't watch her.

"Now…the middle fingers are straight and touch the tops, pointing forward. The other fingers are bended and touch at the upper two phalanges. The thumbs point towards you and touch at the top."

Kiki did that and she felt some sort of energy. Than she let go on her fingers and they rested to the side.

"I felt something weird." Kiki said.

"Well you do actually have the 'third eye'."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's next?"

"Crown…put your hands before your stomach. Let you ring fingers point up and touch at the tops. Rest the…um…rest of your fingers, your thumb underneath."

Kiki again did what she was told, but she didn't feel anything weird. Unlike the Third Eye. She left at the stance for a while, incase it took her awhile to feel that weird feeling. She didn't get it, she was so strong at this. But she rested her arms again and they went to her side.

"Okay, what's next?"

"Finally…well for now…Navel…"

"Doesn't that mean bellybutton?"

"Yes…well…place your hand before your stomach. All your fingers are straight pointing outward while you thumbs are crossing. And that is it."

Kiki did as she was told than felt the weird feeling again. She left that stance to see if anything would happen. Than she felt something hit her stomach, like right near the navel and Kiki fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Kiki said, "That was weird."

Kakashi helped her up. She felt around her own mouth to notice that she didn't have her gum. Kiki must of swallowed it when she fell.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, time for a break."

Kiki sat on the ground and Kakashi went to some where else. Then someone came up to her. She turned to see who it was…it was Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." Kiki said. He sat down next to her.

"That was good for the first time." Sasuke said back.

"Well I had this weird feeling when I did the Third Eye. Than the Crown I felt nothing. Than the Navel…that was weird."

"Yeah you fell."

"I know, it was so weird."

"Well you okay now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Sasuke smiled at Kiki, witch made her blush. Kakashi clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. Kiki and Sasuke turned around.

"I have some good news." Kakashi said happily.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I nominated you guys for the Chunin Examine!"

"What?" everyone questioned but at a yelling tone.

"That's so cool!" Kiki yelled.

"Except you." Kakashi said to Kiki, knowing that she was not ready to go to this event, and she needed to go to school to actually be a chunin. Kiki sighed.

"Unfair."

"Well you can see them at the Chunin Examine, but you cant participate."

"But I can still see the gang?"

"Sure."

"Hurray!"

A smile went on Kiki's face.

A week later…

(Flashback)

"I don't eat anymore." Kiki said to Sasuke.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I am never hungry."

"Liar."

"It's true!"

"No its not. I know you now…"

"Shut up."

"It is because your jealous."

"I am not!"

"Your jealous because Sakura is skinner than you."

Kiki shed a tear. Sasuke and Kiki keep talking on a hill when Kakashi said it was time for a break. It wasn't far from the bridge. Kiki became closer to Sasuke, but had to sacrifice being close friends with Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke hugged her tightly. Kiki blushed brightly.

"Sasuke…" Kiki whispered.

"Its okay. You don't have to be jealous." Sasuke said. They parted. Kiki was still crying, but ever so slightly.

(End of Flashback)

(Week later…like after the flashback…witch mean 2 weeks later…)

Kiki walked to the bridge where everyone meets. She knew they wouldn't be there because they we suppose to go to the Chunin Examines today. She decided to walk to the Chunin Examine. She hasn't seen the gang since that hug with Sasuke a week ago. But even Sasuke's words didn't stop her from not eating.

She knew she was being stupid but she loved Sasuke and Kiki didn't want him to leave her because of her weight. Than move on to someone skinner. She hind behind a tree when she saw a group of people. There were seven of them.

Kiki saw this guy. She couldn't see his face but he had black hair, blue shirt, and white shorts. Than a girl with pink hair…it was Sakura. And the guy was Sasuke. And Naruto was there! But who was everyone else?

She saw this girl with brown hair, with a green section at the front. Kiki placed a huge smile on her face. It was Seka!

Kiki ran from behind the tree to hug Seka.

"Seka!" Kiki yelled with joy. She hugged her. Seka pulled her away to see Kiki's face clearly. Seka smiled.

"Kiki!" Seka yelled with joy. They hugged again.

"Kiki?" Naruto asked.

"Your back?" Sakura asked. Kiki turned around to see the three teens again.

"Hello." Kiki said. Seka turned her back around.

"This is Gaara, Temari and Kankuro." Seka said cheerfully. Kiki stared at the other three teens. Two guys and one girl, just like the other gang. Than Kiki stared at something in Seka's hand. It was a fan. The colors red, green, and black.

"Cool fan." Kiki said. Seka opened up the fan in front of her face.

"I know," Seka shut it, "Its so cool."

"I learned a lot of chakra since the last time you met me."

"That's so cool! What is your best move?"

"Third Eye."

It was true, her third eye was really powerful. But Kiki never fought in any real battles. She has been training that whole week, and a lot. Her legs are soar from running and doing her marital arts moves.

"I love that move." Seka said. Kiki smiled. Than stared at Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They weren't such a talkative group, they mostly stared at her. Than Kiki stared at Sasuke. He didn't look really happy. Was he mad because Kiki didn't come for a week. It wasn't her fault. Kakashi made her stay home for the whole week!

After that little episode Kiki and Sasuke were alone, for like a moment.

"It was Kakashi, not me." Kiki said.

"You don't have to listen to him, he is not your father!" Sasuke yelled angrily at her.

"…Sasuke…you don't know me."

"What?"

Kiki sigh. She wanted to spill out the whole secret all along.

"My last name isn't Hiawatha. Its…"

"What?"

"I cant say!"

"You can tell me if you love me."

"But…I cant…I wont…"

"I see how it is."

Sasuke got up from next to her and started walking towards the building. Kiki turned around, a tear fell from her eye.

"Hatake…" Kiki whispered.

**I am going to stop it there! Hehe. There will be fma cross over, just with alchemy in the next chapter. But only in like three chapters, it isn't like the fma characters are in the story. No way! But I am getting less reviews -tear-. And poor Kiki, sorry I was listening to 'unfaithful' by Rhianna. Its such a said song. But why would she sing a song like that?** **But what ever…**

Next chapter…

The first step of the examine is over and Kiki talks to Sasuke about her past (finally). Naruto and Sakura and I guess Sasuke are trying to find out what is behind Kiki's left eye. But what happens when Kiki runs away from home? God this is getting a little WTF, I should stop listening to 'unfaithful' lol! But she meets Haku (yes he is still alive) and Zabuza -Squeak!-

**Stay tuned and it wont get to WTF, and it will be better cause we will learn about Kiki's past! Hurray!**


	5. The Past

Chapter 5

After the first exam of the Chunin Examine a group of people got out. It was everyone who made it. There Kiki saw Sasuke. She sighed. Than Kiki saw Seka. She smiled. Kiki ran up to her.

"Hey!" Seka said. Then Kiki saw three other people instead of Gaara and the other gang.

One had black hair with white streaks and blue but almost white eyes.

"Hey Kiki, this is Serenity. She is just like me." A guy said. How did he know Kiki's name? Kiki later found out his name was Shikamaru.

She hung out with lots of people form the Chunin Examine. But she never dared to look at Sasuke. Kiki was with Serenity, Shikamaru, and Seka.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Serenity asked everyone.

"No thanks." Kiki said.

"Why not?" Seka asked.

"Because I am not hungry."

"Okay."

The rest of them walked away. Kiki put a frown on her face. She sat on the ground on the bridge where the gang would meet. She sighed. Than there was a hand that went on her shoulder. Kiki shot around. It was Kakashi.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said.

"Bout what?" Kiki asked.

"I heard about you and Sasuke."

"Its all your fault."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I am a little pissed right now."

"That's okay, just come home."

"No thanks."

"So when are you coming home?"

"I am not."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not coming home!"

"You have to! You have no other place!"

"I want Mom to come back! I don't want to stay with you anymore!"

"You cant go back with your mom because she is dead!"

Kiki started to cry and ran off away from the village. But Kakashi didn't follow her.

Kiki got to a place where mist was all around her. She squinted her eyes to see where she was going. But then she saw two figures in the horizon of the mist.

"Who are they?" Kiki asked herself.

After a moment Kiki could see the figures. Later she knew there names, it was Zabuza and Haku.

"I need a place to stay." Kiki said to Haku, because she thought he might relate to her. Haku looked at Zabuza.

"She cant." Zabuza said. A frown went on Kiki's face.

"What do you want me to do? I know chakra!"

"Chakra?" Haku asked.

"Yeah!"

"What can you do?" Zabuza asked.

"I know Third Eye, Navel, and Crown."

"I don't need any of that stuff."

"But I have a special talent, if someone can teach me!"

"What is your special talent?" Haku asked.

Kiki sighed. She had to show them her secret, even if she hardly knew them. She removed the lock of hair from her left eye. And there was the sharingan. Haku and Zabuza gasped. Than Kiki put on the same facial expression. Then Zabuza made a weird chakra sign and Kiki did the same thing.

Haku went up to her, but Zabuza was still messing around with her by didn't weird chakra signs. Haku sighed. Kiki placed the lock of hair back in front of her eye.

"So you have the same thing as Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"You know Kakashi?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah, I am trying to kill him."

"I hate him right now too…he ruined my life."

After ten minutes of Kiki explaining how much she despised Kakashi. Than Zabuza allowed her to stay with them if only she did one thing, help them kill Kakashi. But she had to agree.

After getting to a dump Haku and Zabuza called home, Zabuza went some where else leaving Haku and Kiki alone.

"So why do you have the same thing has Kakashi?" Haku asked.

"Well, I will tell you…but you promise not to tell anyone else!" Kiki yelled.

"I cant promise anything."

"Fine. I will tell you any way. Okay…"

(He he, this is when you learn about Kiki's past. And to the person who said that Kiki was Kakashi's sister…um your wrong…but close…um…sorta…)

(Flashback)

Kiki was only six at the time but she remembers…her mother…

She had black hair that went to her waist and had beautiful golden eyes. Her mother was so beautiful. She had the perfect body. But…she had no father. She lived with her mother for as long as she could remember till she was 13. Then her mother got ill…

At Kiki's old home…

"What can I get you?" Kiki asked her mother.

"Just water." Mother whispered.

"Okay."

Kiki went to get water. She poured freezing watering in a glass and handed it to her mother. Mother sipped it.

"Thank you." Mother whispered. She coughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine."

(end Flashback)

"I wasn't till a month ago I learned that my mother had ALS." Kiki said sadly.

"That's sad." Haku said back.

(Flashback)

"Now Kiki…go back to this guy I know…he is very nice…" Mother tried to say, but couldn't keep her breath for so long.

"Who?" Kiki asked.

"His name is Kakashi…and he is really close to you…"

"How is he close to me? And why do I have to go to him?"

"Because you cant stay with me…"

"Why not?"

"Because…I am dying…"

Kiki gasped. How can her own mother, the one who loved and cared for her all her life die?

"How close is this person to me?"

"He is you father…"

"Him! I wont live with him! You told me how awful he is."

"But he is the only person left…"

"But I would never go to him!"

(end Flashback)

"But I did." Kiki said.

"Because you mother died?" Haku asked.

"I said I wouldn't go. I promised her I would never go and see him. She was sent to the hospital…I was home alone…But I didn't care. I wasn't till I read a letter from the hospital that she was dead."

"That's sad."

"But then I had to go to Kakashi. But it still felt weird to call hi 'dad'. But after a year I stopped calling him 'dad' and started calling him Kakashi."

Haku was silent. I so was Kiki.

(Flashback)

Kiki looked around the Village Hidden in the Leafs. She was looking for the house Kakashi was in. Then she stopped in front of it. It was so beautiful and big. Kiki gasped.

Kiki knocked on the door. A man opened it. He had one brown eye and the other one was covered up. He was wearing a sensei outfit and he had sliver hair. Kiki asked herself, 'Is this really my father…he looks so old!'

"D- D- Kakashi?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah?" the man asked back. He must be Kiki's father.

"Da- Da- Dad?"

"What?"

"Do you know a woman named Ayumi?"

"Ayumi…I did know her. Why?"

"Well…I am her daughter." Kiki laughed nervously, "So…hi dad!"

"She told me she had great news, but I did something wrong and she broke up with me. But then she can back…pregnant, but she say I wasn't the father. But yet I married her."

"So your not my father?"

"Well…I did…um…"

"I bet she was lying to you."

(end Flashback)

(Flashback)

On day when she was 13 ½. Her birthday was next month…hurray!

She was hanging out…um…outside. She was so mad at her father keeping her locked in the house. She bet he was ashamed of her. Kiki frowned. She clapped her hands fiercely together.

"I'm so mad at him! I hate him!" Kiki yelled then saw a butterfly on the ground. Kiki picked it up but then, to her surprise, it burned to ashes right in her hand.

"What the heck was that?" Kiki asked herself as she dusted off her hands from the ashes.

(end Flashback)

"That was the day that I called him Kakashi." Kiki said.

"That's a pretty tragic story." Haku said, "You go a live with your beautiful mother and she dies from a rare disease…than you have to move in with this guy you hardly knew…"

"Yeah. But I am away from…my backpack!" Kiki yelled.

"What?"

"I remember I left in my wallet a locket. And now he has it. Damn him."

"What was in that locket?"

"A picture…or my mother…"

"Its okay."

Kiki enjoyed talking to Haku. He seemed just like her. She clapped her hands together with joy.

"Now enough about me, how bout you?" Kiki asked.

Two hours pasted and Kiki learned more about Haku than she knew about her own father.

The both of them laughed and cried about the stories of their lives.

Kiki yawned.

"It's 1 in the morning." Haku said.

"Wow! That's late!" Kiki yelled.

"Well good night." Haku said.

Kiki and Haku stared at each other. Both of them stared into each other's eyes. Haku leaned closer to her.

**I am going to leave it there. I feel a little tired…a sick…jeez! I should go to sleep. Its 2 am! But the next chapter in the last chapter wasn't right…he he!**

**But I am not going to write the 'next chapter's anymore. Cause I never do them right. Now I have a question that I need your help with.**

Who should Kiki stay with?

(A) Go back to Sasuke!

(B) Stay with Haku! You live with him!

( C) Have both! They will never know

(D) None…those guys are a drag…

**Please answer! THANK YOU! J**


	6. The Blue Eyes

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…damn! If I did, I Haku would be gay. But since I don't own Naruto I can make Haku straight. YEAH!

Notes-

**just thought you should know... **1. Haku is gay? I have nothing to live for now! Lol! 2. Iknow that Kakashi stole it from an Uchia. Oh! He didn't steal it…Obito gave it to him before he died…-tear- -sniff-. But I didn't finish with the past yet. Kakashi is pretty old now he is 30!…and he is still a womanizer... He he… 3. I know…but I want them to be alive! I like them! 4. RP fiction? I don't know what that means…sorry…I'm a little slow…or a lot… and I can get reported… 5. Thanks for the helps!

**Zomg I Leik Orgies 2... **Lol! Orgies! He he! And…Kakashi…okay then…lol!

**Please read just thought you should know comment cause it is important and sorry it's a little long… hehe… enjoy**…

Kiki was too scared to realized anything. She back away.

"I'm really tired. Where are the bedrooms?" Kiki asked.

"Um…to the left." Haku answered still embarrassed that he leaned closer to her to actually kiss her.

"Thanks. Night Haku."

"Good night."

Kiki walked to a room that was empty. She saw Haku go into another room.

"I hope this is the room I am staying in." Kiki said quietly to herself.

Kiki went into the room and plopped on the bed and fell asleep quickly.

---

Kakashi sat on the couch saying the same thing over and over again in his head.

"She will be back."

He was reading his book again when there was a knock on his door. He was surprise. Who would knock on his door at 2 o clock in the morning? Kakashi opened the door. It was Iruka.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked him.

"Wow I didn't know you would be up." Iruka said.

"I am just not tired."

"I heard that Kiki ran away."

"So? She is old enough to learn right or wrong."

"I know why you are up. You miss Kiki."

"No way."

"She was your daughter."

"So. It is no big deal. Why did you come here?"

"Well I might know where she is."

---

(Kiki's dream)

Kiki was brushing her silky black hair in the mirror. He eyes shined with blue. Then Kakashi came in.

"Hey daddy." Kiki said as she was brushing her hair.

"You look just like your mother." Kakashi told her.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Dad?"

"What?"

"What is behind that headband?"

"Oh." Kakashi removed his headband. And there was the sharingan. He put his headband back.

"That's so cool."

"My friend Obito gave it to me before he died. And Rin, my other friend, put it into my eye."

"Very interesting."

(End of dream)

Kiki woke up. She had blue eyes? She didn't remember that. She walked back to the living room were she saw Haku and Zabuza again. Zabuza was just staring at her while she took a sit on the same place where she talked to Haku. Haku gasped.

"Kiki?" Haku asked.

"Yeah?" Kiki asked back.

(And this is when it gets freaky…don't worry I will explain it all!)

"Your eyes." Zabuza answered. Kiki was confused.

"What?" Kiki asked.

"Just look in the mirror." Kiki just sat there, "The third door on the right." Kiki nodded and walked to the bathroom.

She turned on the light and there was the weirdest thing she as ever seen. Kiki screamed. There were her eyes. But there was no brown in her eyes, no sharingan. Her eyes were piercing blue. She walked back into the living room.

"Well I don't need you anymore." Zabuza said.

"You do need me anymore? So now I am just trash?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah."

"What! I cant believe you would just throw me out just because I don't have the sharingan. That's low."

"Bye."

"Fine."

(Zabuza is so evil…don't worry…I will get him back!)

Kiki went to Haku. She knew what he did last night. He was trying to kiss her but she backed down. Kiki leaned closer to Haku and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Bye Haku." Kiki whispered to him. She walked out.

---

Kakashi was with three other sensei's. Then Iruka came in.

"Kakashi! We cant find her!" Iruka yelled.

"Find who?" Kakashi asked.

"K-I-K-"

"Oh, her."

"And another thing happened."

"What?"

"Some one stole her records."

"What?"

---

Kiki was on a branch in a huge tree. She was hiding in the leafs looking at her records.

(Oh! She stole it!)

"Blood Type: O negative." Kiki began…

"Records from 2005:

Hatake, Kiki Yuri

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 95 lbs (not even close to what I am in real life lol!)

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

…

That cant be possible! I had the sharingan as long as I could remember. I never had blue eyes!"

Kiki was in a forest when she heard,

"What is wrong with me? Who am I?"

To Kiki the voice sounded familiar. She stared down to the ground to see who it was. It was Sasuke! Naruto was on the ground. Sakura had short hair! Jeez, Kiki was longer then she thought. She wanted to go down and see them but she saw Seka go up to him and hug him. Envy shot through Kiki. Kiki looked different, she had blue eyes! And she wore the same thing from the last time she saw them and her clothes must of smelled.

Kiki still had her white mini shorts, baby blue tank top and a dark blue jacket. She had a gold necklace that said, 'Kiki'. She got it from Kakashi on her 13th birthday. She had a white hair tie on her right wrist. She had black sneakers with white laces.

"Seka…how could you do that?" Kiki asked quietly…but still out loud. Kiki wanted to see everyone so badly again. Shikamaru was there, and so was Serenity. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino and others too. Is was like everyone was there.

Kiki jumped from the tree and the papers from her records slipped out of her hand and flew in the air. But it didn't seem like the papers land in the clear area everyone was in. Kiki landed to the ground. Everyone looked at her.

"Hey! Seka! What's up?" Kiki asked.

"Who are you?" Seka asked back.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

Seka walked closer to Kiki. She wanted to get a closer look.

"I still don't know you, but you look familiar." Seka said.

"Let me give you a hint: Third Eye, my first name starts with a K and ends in an I." Kiki said.

"A K…then an I…the Third Eye. Doesn't ring a bell."

"I doesn't?"

"No."

"Kiki." Sasuke said.

"You got it." Kiki said to Sasuke, "See? He knows." Seka hugged her.

"Kiki! Wow! Look at your eyes. There blue! My favorite color!" Seka yelled with joy.

"Kiki?" Everyone asked. Sakura came up to Kiki.

"Well look here…Sakura with short hair. You look nice." Kiki said.

"Thanks. Did you get contacts or something?" Sakura asked Kiki.

"Um…yeah…"

"That's so cool!" Kiki looked at Sasuke.

"Hey." Kiki said. But Sasuke didn't answer.

"Don't worry about him." Seka said.

Kiki walked to the unconscious Naruto, so did Shikamaru and Ino.

"Don't worry Sakura I will save you." Naruto said blushing…he must be dreaming.

"Can I kick him first?" Shikamaru asked. Kiki chuckled. Kiki saw a shadow zoom past the trees. Then she saw the shadow stop in between these two trees. Then a paper fell into the shadow's hand.

"Kiki…" Kiki thought the shadow whispered. She didn't know what the shadow really said…but she knew somewhere in her soul that the shadow said that.

"I have to go." Kiki said.

"What? You just got here." Sakura said.

"I need to go!"

---

"Is there any sign of her?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Iruka answered.

"Who?" Azuma asked.

"A person." Kakashi answered.

"Why? She is just a person. A missing record is just a missing record."

"She is important-" Iruka was about to spill the truth when Kakashi cut in,

"Her bloodline. She is from an important tribe but she is different from the others."

"How different?" Azuma asked.

"Is this like twenty question or something? But if you have to know…her bloodline is extremely good at chakra but she isn't."

"So. She need some work…that's all."

"No. Not like that…she cant do chakra. When she was with me training she did the Navel and her chakra shot back at her."

"So instead her chakra made her fall instead of the enemy?"

"Yeah. She is weird like that."

"So losing her record is like losing her existence in her tribe." Iruka said.

"So its like she was never alive…"

---

Kiki went out of the village to were ever she can go.

She found out that someone had a piece of her 'life' in their hands. Another thing is that she didn't know where the rest of her papers were. She seemed like a nobody. Another thing is that she found out she was in the village hidden in the mist…again.

Kiki was too tired to think of where to turn…or if she was hungry. She went into a alleyway and fell asleep.

(This is like Kingdom Hearts 2, in the beginning…when you see -fuzz- that means it like your TV. when you have a dish and it is thunder storming. And then another memory will appear, and these are short memories but I am describing them so it may seem longer…)

-Dream begins-

Kiki was sitting on a tree branch. She wore all black and she had the locket around her neck. And Kakashi was with her.

"Do you love me?" Kiki asked Kakashi.

-fuzz-

She was with this girl with black hair and red streaks. Also black eyes. She had a red tank top and black shorts. She smiled at Kiki.

-fuzz-

Kiki was in her house and was on her bed. The covers were on her feet and she was freezing. She opened her eyes just a bit, Kiki could see her breath. She didn't know why she didn't pull the covers over her. Kiki heard the door open and she closed her eyes, acting like she was asleep. Then she felt someone pull the covers over her body and tucked her in. Kiki felt a pair of lips touch her forehead.

"I do love you." she heard the voice say.

-fuzz-

The same girl with black hair with red streaks were there. She was laughing with a girl and three other guys. Then Kiki heard a sound and things about to hit the girl.

"Watch out!" Kiki yelled and jumped on to of the girl. Kiki felt a strike of pain on her back. The girl back away with a shocked face on. Everyone had a scared face filled with fear and sadness.

-dream over-

Kiki gasped. A sharp pain came to her back and she screamed. She touched her back and it was soaked. She looked back at her hand and her whole hand was covered in dark red liquid. Kiki shook her hand to get the blood off.

---

"So what is so important?" Iruka asked Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi asked back. (Okay this conversation isn't real…but…it fit's the story)

"Why do you want Kiki back…I thought you never really liked her."

"Well she is my daughter."

"But why does she have the sharingan when she never met an Uchia till she saw Sasuke? Remember…you told me that."

"Well…I have to spill the truth. She lost her memory when she was ten. She didn't even know that she had a father or a mother…nothing. It was like she was just born. So I got Rin and she help me plant memories in her head. But it wasn't real."

"What?"

"The memories I gave her…never happened. She just…reminded me of her mother why to much…so I changed her hair and her eyes…so she looks sort of looks like me."

"Um…so basically her whole life is a lie?"

"Yes. And soon she might get her old life back through her dreams and what happens in those dreams happen to her. Like…for example. A sneak attack went on her and her friends. They were about to hit her friend…um…what is her name?…oh! Veronica! Was about to get hit and Kiki an in front of her and got hit instead."

"That was pretty nice of her."

"Yeah…but bad for her back."

"Ouch."

"So when she wakes up…her back would be bloody."

"Oh! I get it! So if one of her friends…um…dye her hair…green…" Kakashi chuckled at this, "Like I was saying…she would wake up with green hair."

"Exactly…but why would she dye her hair green?"

"I don't know!"

Kakashi started to laugh.

---

The heat was unbearable later in the day when the sun was high in the sky. Kiki thought she was about to pass out sooner or later. She already pasted the Village hidden in the mist and she didn't know where she is going.

There was a house over the horizon. And there was this old lady who was hanging clothes to dry. Kiki walked up to her.

"Oh honey, you look horrible." The old lady said. Kiki chuckled a little.

"Do you have anything else to wear?" Kiki asked her…a little nervous.

"Sure. Come inside, I will make some tea." the old lady grabbed Kiki's right wrist. For a small looking fail lady she had a good grip.

The old lady placed a mug in front of Kiki.

"What is your name child?" the old lady asked.

"Kiki…Kiki…just…call me Kiki." She was afraid to say her last name…she hated it dearly.

"Call me Grandma Lyn." She smiled.

"So…Grandma…"

"Yes?"

"You got any kids?"

"Why no. They are all in heaven now dear."

"Sorry for your loss." And with that to be said Grandma started to chuckle.

"I'm sorry child. But I have been hearing that for twenty years and it is getting funny now."

"The only person I lost was my mother."

"Oh…sorry for your loss." now at this Kiki started laughing. Then the both of them broke out in laughter.

After they stopped laughing Grandma got a new outfit.

Kiki wore a pea green tank top witch was two sizes too big and a pair of guy's tan shorts. But the shorts fit perfectly fine.

"How do you have clothes like these?" Kiki asked Grandma.

"Oh many people come here with a change of clothes and seem to keep theirs here." Grandma answered.

"Am I wearing dirty clothes?" Grandma laughed.

"No, no. I washed them."

"Good." Kiki smiled. She was glad to meet some one like Grandma Lyn.

And after she changed her clothes she would tell Grandma Lyn about her life and Lyn would tell about hers. She would help fold clothes and wash dishes after eating dinner. She stayed there for six hours so far…and she felt like home and wanted to say here for the rest of her life. But some where in her heart she wanted to go back to her dad and hang out with Seka. And go back to those five people that she saved. Then go and make out with Sasuke. But she knew that Seka must have him and she started to shed a tear.

"What's wrong Kiki?" Grandma asked.

"Nothing Grandma." Kiki answered.

"Now I sense something wrong…what were you thinking about?"

"My past."


	7. Conflict

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- This is getting very interesting. And it would get better. And I will show more romantic crap with Seka and Sasuke. I will have a little song from rent…I know…I love rent…I'm obsess with that movie! **

**Enjoy…**

After dinner was over and the sun started to set Kiki was helping wash the dishes.

"So…" Grandma said to start a new topic. They keep on talking. Kiki might of thought that because Grandma really never had anyone to talk to. After cleaning the dishes the both of them sat down on the couch.

"Lets talk about an interesting subject." Grandma said.

"What is it?" Kiki asked.

"Love."

"I don't think we should talk about that."

"Why not dear? It is a very good subject to talk about."

"Its just…I once did felt love. Just once. And I thought he loved me back. But at this moment he is probably kissing me best friend. I thought she was my friend…but if she stole him once I left…that is just rude."

"Do you know what happened after you left? Do you know that they are going out?"

"Well…I did see her hugging him."

"Maybe it was a friendly hug."

"Alright! Another topic! Please!"

"Fine…death."

"What? Now I really cant talk about that."

"I know…it makes people nervous. But you know I will be dying soon. And some one probably died at this second."

"You're right. I just…it reminds me too much of my mother."

"It reminds me of my husband, children, and grandkids."

"What happened to them all?"

"Well my husband was a sensei and he had to fight the Nine Tail Fox."

/Naruto…/ Kiki thought.

"I see. He was killed by that fox. Then the rest of your family accidentally was in the way. Then the fox killed them."

"How do you know?"

"It was really just a guess."

"But when I talk about death…I don't think about those moments when they died. I think about the good times."

"I don't really remember the good times I had with my mother…only when she was about to die. I cant believe I forgot all those years with her."

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well…lets go back to love."

"I would like that."

"Now explain this guy and your best friend. And some evidence you have saying they go out."

And Kiki did…they take for two hours. Love was so complicated to Kiki.

"Look at the time…twelve in the morning. Now I hope you saying here for the night." Grandma said to Kiki.

"Of course."

And Kiki did sleep their for the night…

(Kiki's dream)

-fuzz-

Kiki was in a completely enclosed white room. She didn't see a door. She was just on a white hanging bed that was up against the wall. Kiki placed her head on the wall and sigh.

-fuzz-

Kiki sat on her bed. Then Kakashi came in her room.

"I didn't do it." Kiki said sadly.

-fuzz-

Kiki was on a tree branch. She saw this girl with green hair walked by in the woods. Kiki took out her blade. The girl looked up at the tree branch. Her purple eyes glared at Kiki. Then she started walking again as if nothing was wrong. Then Kiki throw her blade at her and the girl's back. The girl came crashing to the ground. Then Kiki jumped down and grabbed the blade from the girl's back. Kiki smiled and place the blade in her back pocket and walked away as if nothing had happened.

-fuzz-

(End of dream)

Kiki shot her eyes open. She felt something gooey all on her back. She pulled of the covers. There was blood all over the place.

"No…" Kiki whispered in a scared tone. She knew what happened in her dream, so she reached down in her back pocket. There was something in there alright! Kiki pulled it out and there was the blade in her dream. She screamed and threw it to the ground.

"What the hell?" Kiki asked. Then Grandma Lyn came in. Then she screamed.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kiki answered.

"Nothing? Nothing? Your covered in blood!"

"Oops. Not again!"

"I will get you more clothes."

"Thanks." Grandma Lyn walked away. Kiki went to the blade and picked it up. She wondered why this was happening. Then Kiki placed the blade in her back pocket. She pulled off the bloody sheets from the bed. And threw the sheets to the corner of the room.

Grandma Lyn came in with some new clothes.

Kiki wore a blue tank top, dark blue jacket and white shorts. Then Kiki realized that these clothes were hers.

After breakfast Kiki said,

"I have to go."

"Why?" Grandma Lyn asked.

"I have a mission to go to."

"Well then you should go."

The both of them were outside and the sun was just rising. So the sky was orange.

"Here you go." Grandma said. Grandma handed her a blue mini bag.

"What's this?" Kiki asked her.

"It is filled with medicines, spare clothes, and a bottle of water. I think it would help you on your journey."

"Really? That you so much."

"There is another surprise in their…I just want you to open it when you feel like your life would end."

"Okay. I wont open it till it is truly necessary." Kiki gave her a hug. The air was cool in the morning and Kiki was glad that she had a thin jacket on.

"So I hope you will come back."

"Don't worry, I will."

"That is what everyone says, and no one comes."

"Don't fret, I will come when my mission is complete."

"What is your mission?"

"I am trying to find myself."

"Well good luck on that and god bless."

"Thank you. Good bye!" Kiki started to walk.

"Good bye now!"

It has been a while since that moment and the sky was now blue. Kiki had already taken off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. Then Kiki remembered something that made her gasp.

"The blade…" Kiki said, then, "My records."

Kiki was so occupied by other things she didn't even remember her life, the blade, and her friends.

She ran to the leaf village. Well…she had to stop a lot to take a breath. Once she reached there, she went into the forest of death.

And there she saw the team again. She was on a tree branch.

"I am going to look this way." Naruto said, "You can come too." he said to Sakura. He pulled her arm and started to run.

And there was Sasuke there alone. Now it was Kiki's chance to talk to him. She put on a smile. She jumped to the ground. Sasuke stared at her.

"Hey Sasuke!" she said with joy. He wouldn't answer, "Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry." Sasuke finally spoke.

"Yeah! You finally spoke. I have some good news…I am eating again."

"That's good. But that was not why I am mad at you."

"Oh. Sasuke…I still cant tell you. Maybe…"

"Why did you change your eye color?"

"I really don't know, I woke up once and it was like that."

"You are strange."

"Hey!" Sasuke smiled. Kiki looked when he smiled at her.

"Hey!" a girl voice yelled. It was Seka.

"Oh, its you Seka." Kiki said. Seka went up to Sasuke and pecked him on the lips. Envy shot through Kiki once again.

/So they are going out/ Kiki thought angrily.

"Hey Kiki!" Seka said happily to her.

"Hey! So…I see you guys are going out." Kiki said.

"Yep. Three weeks." Sasuke didn't say a thing.

Three weeks was when Kiki left town. It was just like…once Kiki left, he went right to Seka.

"Well I have to go. Bye! Oh! And bye babe." Seka said and kissed Sasuke a soft kiss good-bye. She waved to Kiki and ran off.

Once Seka wasn't visible to the human eye, Sasuke said,

"Listen-" he tried to explain, but Kiki cut him off,

"No! I had enough. So when I didn't tell you my last name you flipped out and went to someone else!"

"No. It's just…"

"I don't want to hear it! I already have enough trouble trying not to wake up with blood on my back. And trying to find my old friends. Also have to keep up with this charka crap. No! That's it! I'm out." Kiki started to walked away but then something wrapped around her waist and made her land to the ground. (like she was sitting.) She felt a breath on the back of her neck.

"I love you, you know that." she heard the voice say. Kiki sighed in annoyance. She knew it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let go." Kiki said angrily at him.

"Not till you say it."

"What? My last name?"

"No."

"Then what?" Kiki was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Say you love me."

"No."

"Then I wont let you go."

"I love you." Kiki said like she was annoyed, "Now will you let me go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, you have to say it with more meaning."

"I love you." Kiki said as if she was still going out with him.

"That's better." But he still didn't let go.

"Now let go!"

"No." Sasuke pinned Kiki to the ground.

"Get off of me!"

"No. Not till you kiss me."

"Please. Get. Off."

"Never." Kiki gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Happy?" Sasuke came close to her, "Not good enough." Then he started getting even closer to her lips. Kiki looked to her side so Sasuke wouldn't get too close to her face. Then she saw a figure in one of the branches. Kiki looked to see who the figure is. She practically stained her eyes when she saw the shadow come into the light. It was Kakashi! Kiki was now struggling to get free. She didn't want her father to think that she was actually doing something. Then he probably might bring her home and lock her into that stupid house.

"Why are you struggling to get free? I thought you loved me." Sasuke said to Kiki.

"I do. But not like this, and you are going out with Seka!" Kiki broke through. Sasuke grabbed her arm. Kiki screamed, "Get off."

Kiki didn't know why Kakashi wouldn't stop Sasuke and free his own daughter! Then Naruto and Sakura came rushing to the noise.

---

Seka was walking around the woods. She was so happy that her and Sasuke had been together for a while.

(flashback)

SEKA

Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back,  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover - I'll cover you

SASUKE  
Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

BOTH  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life - be my life  
Just slip me on I'll be your blanket  
Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat

SEKA  
You'll be my king,  
And I'll be your castle

SASUKE  
No you'll be my queen,  
And I'll be your moat

BOTH  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life - all my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

SASUKE  
So with a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When you're worn  
Out and tired  
When your heart has expired

SEKA  
If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you

BOTH  
Oh lover I'll cover you, yeah  
Oh lover I'll cover you

(end flashback)

Seka sighed.

---

Kiki broke free and ran to Naruto and Sakura.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Oh! That's for saving me." Kiki said to Naruto and Sakura.

"Saving?" Sakura asked Kiki.

"He tried to kiss me."

"Yeah right." Sasuke said as if Kiki was crazy, "I don't like you."

"What? That isn't true. He pinned me to the ground."

"Hn? Your crazy."

"You believe me, don't you Sakura?"

"Um…um…" Sakura tried to say something, but she was wondering: Make a teammate mad, or just a plain friend…then she said,

"No. I don't." Kiki looked at Naruto.

"I believe you Kiki." Naruto said. Kiki smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Thanks." Kiki said. Then someone jumped from the tree branch. It was Kakashi.

"I believe you." Kakashi said, "Cause I was watching." Then Kakashi looked at Sasuke. Kiki ran up and hugged him.

"Thanks Kakashi." Kiki said. Kakashi pulled her away to get a better look at her. Instead of her eyes being her right, brown, and her left, sharingan, it was light sky blue. And instead of her hair being rustled and up to her shoulder, her hair was silky and up to her elbows. Kakashi gasped.

"Yeah…I know." Kiki said.

"Its just-" Kakashi began to say,

"Um- I was thinking if I could talk with you for a moment."

"Sure." Kakashi pulled her up a tree. Once they were on a branch close to the top of the tree, Kakashi said,

"So, what's up?"

"Well…I have been having these weird dreams-"

"Oh great…"

"But then once, um…last night…I had a dream that I killed this girl with a blade. Then I placed it in my back pocket-"

"Then when you woke up you had that blade in your back pocket."

"Yes!"

"I knew this would happen."

"What is it?"

"Well, when you were ten. You were running to catch a train and- just never mind that."

"No! You have to tell me!"

"No! I told you enough and you just need to know that when I don't let you out of the house, I am helping you."

"What?"

"I am trying to save you."

"From what? What is there that will try to-"

"See? There was Sasuke. Then- what happened to your records."

"I-I-um…I took them…"

"Then where are they now?"

"…Lost them…"

"What!"

"Its nothing! God!"

"Now it seems like you don't even exist!"

"I saw someone take it!"

"What?"

"I saw someone take my records from me. I didn't even see what the person looked like. Aw Kakashi. I need help. What is wrong with me?" Kakashi put his right hand on her right shoulder.

"Listen. You are no different from anyone else. You just change differently." Kiki hugged Kakashi, making him almost fall out the tree.

"I just want to go home."

"Then I will bring you to our house."

"No…not that one…"

"What?"

"I want…to go home."

"That's what I am saying."

"No! Home! I want to go to my real home."

"Now you know I don't know where that is."

"I know you do. I remember."

"What?"

"I saw you at home."

"I was just a dream."

"It didn't seem like a dream at all."

"Of course it was."

"Your lying."

"I am not!"

"Tell me the truth! Tell me about my past!"

**Sasuke is so rude. And poor Seka. Also…I need some loving. Please review! Pretty please ya'll! I will give u a huge hug in return! …xD…**


	8. Back To Her Old Self

**Chapter…um…8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Jeez! That would be weird!**

**Notes-**

**Sorry! I had writer's block. I have that for the rest of my stories too. He he! And one more thing that everyone should understand…**

**This is just a fanfic, it is not perfect! I like Kakashi to be like 30. And I like Haku to be straight and alive! And Sasuke to be in love with Kiki! That's it.**

**Warning! The very beginning is a little…or a lot…WTF**

"No! You have to go home!" Kakashi yelled at Kiki.

Kiki felt something sharp on her back. It was coming from her mini bag. Kiki reached into it and felt a sharp edge. It got wider. Kiki chuckled. She knew what it was. She smirked and still snickered.

"What is so funny?" Kakashi asked angrily at Kiki. Kiki grabbed out the item, it was a blade and brought it to Kakashi's neck.

"It is over. I am not going home and if I am, you are going to be dead." Kiki threatened.

"What do you think you are doing? You aren't actually going to kill me."

"Yes I can. According to my dreams I killed lots of people."

"You didn't kill any one Kiki! It was a dream, it wasn't real!"

"I am pretty sure it is real. I mean I killed that girl with green hair. And that sneak attack. I can't believe I saved that girl. I don't even know her."

"Veronica."

"What?"

"Her name was Veronica. But you killed her too so it doesn't matter." Kiki pushed on Kakashi's neck more with the blade.

"Shut the hell up. I am sick of you." Kakashi chuckled.

"I can easily kill you here."

"Yeah right! Shut up!"

"No. I am serious. It is easy." Kiki pushed more with the blade. Kakashi's neck started to bleed.

"Shut up. Or you die right here." Kakashi yawned. And with his two first fingers he pushed them at the bottom of Kiki's neck. Kiki's arm fell to her side and the blade came to the bottom of the tree. Kakashi smiled.

"Pressure point. Now it would be really easy to kill you. It is about forty feet to the ground. When you hit the ground. Splat. You will be dead."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Now you are getting on my nerves." Kakashi kicked Kiki in the stomach and she fell out of the tree.

"So I am going to die right here?" Kiki asked her self. She closed her eyes and waited for her death. The something caught her. She coughed from the impact. Kiki looked at who saved her. It was Kakashi. Kiki didn't say anything.

"You won't be able to move your arm for a while. Now you are going home." Kakashi said. Kiki didn't argue or threat back.

---

(This gets pretty weird. But just like before…I will explain.)

Kiki woke up. She must have fallen asleep. She had a headache.

"Where am I?" Kiki asked to herself. She looked at her outfit. It was a blue night grown. Kiki dragged her feet and went to a mirror in the room.

Her eyes were different colors. On the right was brown and on the left was the sharingan. In her heart it told her to cover her left eye…so she did. She went to the dresser and chose at sky blue tank top and black pants.

Kiki went into the living room. There was this guy who was reading a book on the couch.

/Dad…/ Kiki heard a voice say.

"D- Dad?" Kiki asked.

"Look who is up. Good morning sleepy head." The guy said. Kiki looked at the clock:

11:43 A.M.

"Shouldn't you be some where?" Kiki asked. She didn't know why the question went threw her head.

"I got the day off."

/Yeah right/ A voice told here.

"Where am I?" Kiki's dad looked at her strangely.

"Rin must of- Um! You are home."

"Home? Okay. I'm hungry. Make me something."

Kiki ate and sat on the couch.

"I'm bored." Kiki complained. Kakashi was reading his book.

"You were born bored." Kakashi said. He threw a couch pillow at her.

"Hey!" Kiki threw it back. Kiki got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Veronica and I bet five bucks that Sachi is going to loose to Kane."

"You can't!"

"It is just a fight dad. And I am not in it!" Kakashi pulled her back to the couch.

"You can't…because…Kane said he was ill."

"Ill? Poor him. I think I will go over his house and see what is up."

"You can't! Because it…is…contagious!"

"Then I should stay home."

"Yes. You should."

"Okay. I am just gonna go to my room and relax."

"Okay."

Kiki went into her room. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

/He is lying/ Kiki heard a voice say. Kiki opened her eyes. She looked around her room…nothing…

Kiki closed her eyes.

/Their dead/ she heard the same voice say. Kiki opened her eyes and saw herself in front of her bed. Kiki shout her eyes thinking it was just a hallucination.

/He doesn't want you to go out/ Kiki opened her eyes. Nothing.

"Leave me alone." Kiki whispered.

/I am just telling the truth/ Kiki looked at her dresser. A girl with black hair and red streaks was sitting on the dresser. The girl opened her eyes. They were red.

"Who are you?"

/You don't remember? You killed me/

"No. I didn't. I don't remember."

/Now it is payback/ she brought out a blade. The girl came closer to her.

/Stop/ A voice demanded the girl with red streaks. It was her. But she had red eyes.

"You are me."

/He is lying to you. I hate to say. You are not a pretty little kid. You are a killer/

"No!"

Kiki opened her eyes.

"Was all that a dream?" Kiki asked herself. She jumped from her bed and to the mirror. She had the sharingan.

"Was it all a dream? Sasuke? Seka? Serenity? Naruto? …everyone…" Kiki kept asking herself. She looked normal. Kiki thought she looked like this every day. She covered her left eye and walked out side.

There was Kakashi sitting on the couch, reading his book…like normal. Kiki wanted to talk about her dream. She sat on the couch.

"Did you sleep while you were 'relaxing' in your room?" Kakashi asked Kiki. She nodded.

"I guess. It was a long one too." Kiki answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I met this guy. His name was Sasuke."

"Really?"

"And we hit it off right away."

"Um…I don't want to here more of this."

"It was just a dream dad. And I almost killed you."

"Like you were going to kill me."

"Well. You hit a pressure point."

"Then what happened?"

"You kicked me."

"Sorry."

"It was just a dream. No biggie." Kiki friendly punched Kakashi's arm.

"Yeah."

"I am going to brush my teeth and hair."

"Okay." Kiki walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Kakashi sighed, "Rin is slacking off on this memory thing. She still remembers Sasuke. And trying to kill me. Does she still remember everything from the last month? I told Rin to erase that. So does she think it was all just a dream?"

(Is Rin still alive? Who cares! It is a fanfic!)

That night Kiki slept peacefully. Kakashi opened the door.

"Good. She is sleeping." Kakashi whispered.

(Now! I am explaining!)

Kakashi walked in with this girl who looked a lot like Sakura. But she was older.

"Rin you slacked off. She still remembers everything." Kakashi whispered to Rin.

"Sorry. So you don't want her to remember that month of when she got her life back?" Rin asked.

"Well…you are making me sound like I am horrible."

"You are erasing your daughter's memories."

"So." Rin sighed and placed her things on the ground next to Kiki's bed.

"Same as always Kakashi."

(Does she do this? Hmm… who cares. I know she is great a medicine…that is it! But I will make her do this.)

Rin did the same thing she did about four years ago, and erased her memories of everything bad. Erasing the month of when she met the gang and everyone else. Kiki doesn't remember running away. Meeting Haku and Zabuza. Getting blue eyes. Sasuke. The records. Nothing from that month.

"All done." Rin said as she picked up her things about an hour later. Kakashi looked at Kiki. She had rustled hair that was to her shoulder, unlike when it was silky.

"Thanks Rin." Kakashi said.

"Yesterday was her fourteenth birthday."

"Okay."

"Bye Kakashi."

"Bye Rin."

---

Kiki woke up with a headache. She walked outside.

"Hey Dad." Kiki said. She held her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked her.

"My head just hurts. That is all."

"You had a huge party with you friends yesterday."

"Yeah. I must have had too much soda."

"Yeah."

/Even though you friends died two years ago/ Kakashi thought.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" She didn't know why the question went threw her head.

"I am leaving soon. It is only seven."

"Oh. You don't have to leave till nine."

"I am going to eat something." Kiki ate watermelon. Since that was what she was in the mood for.

The clock hit nine and Kiki was left alone. She sighed.

"Another boring day." Kiki sighed.

Kiki read the whole book of Ten Little Indians. She looked at the clock

11:43 A.M.

"That is it? Is the clock broken of something?" Kiki asked herself.

Kiki threw the book and it hit the ground. Kiki placed her hands together and clutched them together tightly.

"This is so stupid!" Kiki yelled she was storming away when she trip and she landed to the ground. When her hands hit the ground, mysterious light appeared. Then rocks jetted out of the ground and broke glass and the coffee table. A rock hit Kiki in the face and it made a cut and started to bleed.

"Aw crap! My dad is going to kill me!" Kiki yelled. She ran out of the house to tell Kakashi what happened.

While she was running she bumped into a guy. Kiki looked to see who it is. She smirked.

"Uncle!" Kiki yelled with excitement and hugged Arazashi.

"Oh hey Kiki." Arazashi said.

"Guess what happened to me?"

"What? And what happened to your face?"

"Well I got mad at being at home and a looked at the clock. I have only been at home for two hours alone! So I got mad and when I tripped my hands touched the ground and then light came and bam!"

"Um…bam…?"

"Yeah. Rocks jetted everywhere and broke things and one sharp edge hit me in the face!"

"How much sugar did you have this morning?"

"Just two pixie sticks." Kiki joked.

"Just two?"

"I am serious!"

"Then let's go back to your house and see."

"Fine by me. And then you will see that I am right!" Kiki dragged Arazashi to her house.

"What the hell?" Arazashi asked Kiki when he saw the rocks in her house. Kiki chuckled.

"See? I told you!"

**Yeah, I know. It was a lot of WTF in the beginning. But I am going to die it down. Now you see how she loses her memory! I am going to make Kiki sing a song in the next chapter. So don't be so shocked. It is 'Alive' by SR-71. You should listen to it! And it is not about Kiki, she is singing it about some one else. Okay? Cause if ya listen to the song you will know. And no flames or bad stuff, it is a fanfic, okay? It isn't the real show, or that would be weird.**


	9. Training with Itachi

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sorry…

Notes-

I had a huge black out! I was without TV, computer, lights, nothing! For a day and half. I was so mad. And I was on vacation for a week. I was at Disney World! Hurray! And Haku is gay! Hurray!

Enjoy…

"How could you do this?" Arazashi asked Kiki. She smiled sheepishly.

"I have no clue." Kiki answered.

"What happened?"

"I told us already. I put my hands together and placed them on the ground then rocks shot out!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then do it again." Kiki nodded. She placed her hands together and placed them on the ground…nothing happened.

"B-but." Kiki stuttered.

"I don't see anything." Arazashi told her. She put a frown on her face.

"Okay. Now how are we going to fix this?"

"Um…you are on your own!"

"You are my uncle you have to help me!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Where is my dad?"

"He is at the chunin exams with his team."

"Chunin exams? What are those?"

"Never mind."

"So how are we going to fix this?"

"I will ask for help around the town. You stay here." Arazashi walked outside.

"Yeah right. Like I am going to wait in here."

Kiki waited a minute till she walked outside her house. She was walking around town then she saw woods. (Not in the chunin exams. There are gates in front of there)

Kiki was walking around when she saw this piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and started reading it.

'Kiki Hatake

Age- 10

Hair color- black

Eye…'

She was cut off but a kunai that went past her head and on to a tree.

"I think that belongs to me." She heard a voice said.

Kiki went into fighter stance.

"I think this belongs to me," Kiki said out loud since she couldn't see the person that was talking to her, "It says my name."

It was silent. Kiki folded up the piece of paper and placed it in her pocket,

Kiki decided to climb up the tree witch had the kunai on it to explore the lands. She made it to the top and looked at the view. There wasn't anything. She placed her hand on the trunk.

"Ow." Kiki said. There was a thorn in here finger. She pulled it out and while doing it, it made a cut in her finger.

Kiki stepped a little forward then slipped and started to fall. She screamed.

/Am I going to die here/

She felt someone catch her. She looked up at her savor. He had white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Also glasses.

"Thank you for saving me." Kiki thanked him.

"Sure. My name is Kabuto." He told Kiki. He grabbed her wrist that exposed her cut figure. He kissed it. Kiki was blushing bright red, "Silvia heals cuts faster."

"Um t-thanks." Kabuto set her down. She felt a little wobbly.

The piece of paper fell out of her pocket but Kiki didn't notice.

"I have to go." Kiki said she bowed in grace and walked away.

Kabuto picked up the piece of paper and smirked.

"You got it?" a voice asked behind him. He nodded.

"Yes Orochimaru. I have the record of Kiki Hatake." Kabuto told Orochimaru and handed him the paper. Orochimaru smirked.

"The power you have Kiki will soon be mine."

Kiki was trying to find a way out of the woods. Till she saw someone else. She went into her fighting stance. The guy noticed her and chuckled.

"Foolish." He told Kiki. Kiki stood up normally.

"Yeah? And like you are any better!" Kiki protested. The guy looked at her. Kiki gasped.

/He has the sharingan in his eyes/

The man went in front of her.

"You have the sharingan as well." The man told her. Kiki nodded sheepishly.

"Yes." Kiki moved the lock of her hair back.

"I see. You have great power." Kiki gasped. She placed her hair back to the way it always is.

"How can I use it?" The man grabbed her wrist.

"You can use something without hand signs. I just don't know what."

"I know. I destroyed my house by the power…ON ACCIDENT!"

"How did you destroy your house?"

"I clapped my hands together and placed them on the ground and rocks jetted out!"

"I know what you use."

"What? What is it?"

"It is called Alchemy."

"What?"

"Alchemy. It is a science. I can teach you how to use it." Kiki smiled and the man let go of her wrist.

"You can. Oh please teach me!"

"Fine. My name is Itachi."

"Hello Itachi-sensei. My name is Kiki Hatake."

"Hatake?" Kiki nodded.

"Okay. What is first?"

"Alchemy is a study. And you have to not just train the mind but also the body."

"Right." Kiki went into her fighting stance.

"Now dodge the kunai."

"You are going to throw a kunai at me?"

A kunai got thrown at her head. Kiki screamed and ducked. It hit the tree behind it. Itachi threw on at her side. She moved to the other side. Itachi then threw one right in the middle of her. She screamed and dropped to the ground so she was lying on the ground. She got up and went into her fighting stance.

"You know you shouldn't scream." Itachi said. Kiki frowned.

"I thought I was going to get hit." Kiki told him.

"Now grabbed the kunai and throw it at me." Kiki nodded and picked up the three kunai. She threw one but it totally missed. He didn't even move.

Kiki threw one in the middle of him and he grabbed it. Kiki gasped and threw another one. He threw the kunai at the same time. The two kunai hit each other and landed to the ground.

"Pathetic." Itachi said. Itachi started walking away, "Come back here tomorrow morning and I will teach your mind."

"WAIT!" you yelled. Itachi stopped and looked at Kiki.

"Yeah?"

"Um…well…my house is destroyed and I was wondering if you couldn't fix it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know alchemy." Kiki threw an anime sweat drop.

"But then why are you teach me if YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"

"Calm down. And here is your mission, fix your house using alchemy, see you tomorrow. Same place at 5 AM."

"5 AM!" Itachi walked away. Kiki sighed in frustration and decided to walk back home.

---

Kiki got home, her house was still destroyed and Arazashi didn't get back home yet. Kiki thought of how she was going to get rid of these rocks and fix up her house.

"Okay. I need to concentrate." Kiki told herself. She placed her hands together, "Now, what did I think of last time before I destroyed my house? Oh, hate, that's right." She closed her eyes. She thought about her mother dying and how she was always stuck at home. She slammed her hands to the ground. A blue light appeared and Kiki opened her eyes and gasped in amazement.

"I did it. I. did. It. Me! That was some fucking miracle." Kiki said. Everything was fixed. The door sung open. It was Kakashi and Arazashi.

"See?" Arazashi said while looking at Kakashi.

"I don't see anything." Kakashi told him.

"Hn." Arazashi looked at the living room. Kiki was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up at the two men and smiled.

"Hey dad, when did you get home?" Kiki asked innocently.

"But-but- the rocks!" Arazashi said. Kiki looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Uncle? Are you okay? Dad, I assure you that there were no rocks of such."

"Okay." Kakashi said to her.

"But I swore there was and she said…Gah!" Arazashi stuttered. Kiki smiled. Kakashi sighed.

"I have to go back to my group." Kakashi told everyone. He did a hand sign and disappeared in the smoke.

"You!" Arazashi warned at Kiki. She just smirked.

"Did you get much sleep last night? I think you are seeing things." Kiki asked.

"How did you fix everything?"

"Fix what?"

"The rocks!"

"What rocks?"

"Ah! I'm leaving! I have to visit my girlfriend!" Arazashi stormed out of the house. Kiki smirked.

"Thanks for visiting! Let's do it again some time!" Kiki yelled to him. She shut the door and sat on the couch.

"That was a miracle. And I fixed it right before my father came in." Kiki told herself. She sighed in relief and sat on the couch.

Twenty minutes later she heard her stomach growled. Kiki went into the kitchen.

"Let's see…oh! Misro Ramen! My fav." Kiki said and started cooking the ramen.

She finished eating it when her father came in threw the door.

"Are the chunin exams over?" Kiki asked Kakashi.

"Hn? Oh. No." Kakashi answered.

"Oh." Kiki placed her bowl into the sink and started washing it. Kiki wanted to see Kakashi's group, "Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see your group?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because. We are all very busy training."

"Fine." Kiki said while finishing drying the bowl and placed it into the cabinet; she sighed in frustration and walked into her room. She slammed her door.

Kiki plopped on her bed. She shut her eyes.

---

She woke up the next morning at three AM and did her usual routine.

Kiki wore a black lacy shirt and kaki skater shorts and her ninja shoes.

She went out to the living room and grabbed some ramen to eat for breakfast. Kiki had to be quiet or she would wake up her father.

Kiki finished her ramen and started washing the bowl when she heard the door open. She quickly shut off the water and ducked under the kitchen table. It was her father, Kakashi. He scratched the back of his head.

"I swore I heard something." Kakashi told himself. Kiki covered her mouth with her hands so he wouldn't hear her breathing. Kakashi sighed and walked back to his room and shut his door.

Kiki laid there for a while till she thought he was back asleep. Kiki got up and put the water on low. She quickly dried it and started to walk outside to the woods. It was still dark.

She went into the woods. Kiki couldn't see anything! It was pitch black. The moon was covered by the trees so she had no light. Till she heard something coming at her. She ducked and she heard a thud from something behind her. It was a tree. She felt the object. A kunai! Kiki grabbed it and placed it in front of her for protection.

"You're smart." Kiki heard a voice say. She smirked.

"Why don't you come out, or are you just a scardy cat?" Kiki asked. She heard another kunai come at her; she bent backward, like doing the bridge. The kunai was in her mouth and the other in her hand on the floor. Kiki gasped in amazement.

/How did I know where to grab it/

"I like you in the position." Kiki heard the voice say. It sounded like a guy. Kiki growled. She stood up straight. And the kunai in her mouth was now in her free hand.

"Came on out!" Kiki commanded.

"Throw one at me, if you dare." Kiki growled and threw a kunai at the tree, were she heard the voice. She heard a thud. Kiki smiled. The man just chuckled, "Not even close. You hit the trunk of the tree. I am not even a near there."

The smile wiped off Kiki's face. She threw the other kunai. She did not here a thud.

"That went into the air. Pathetic." She heard the man say. Kiki smiled.

"Itachi-sensei?" Kiki asked. The man didn't answer. Kiki slapped her forehead.

/How stupid am I/

Kiki moved the lock of hair out of her eyes. With her sharingan she looked up and the tree. The man had the sharingan too. It was Itachi-sensei. He was holding a kunai. Itachi threw it. Kiki saw it clearly coming at her like it was day time and dodged it with ease.

"Hn. You are using your sharingan to dodge my moves?" Itachi asked. Kiki nodded knowing that he could see her perfectly.

Kiki grabbed the kunai from the tree behind her and threw it. Itachi caught it with his hand. Kiki gasped.

"Use your alchemy." Itachi-sensei demanded her. Kiki nodded.

She clapped her hands together, think or angry thoughts and placed her hands on the ground…nothing.

"Pathetic." Itachi said and threw the kunai. Kiki dodged it.

"Well at least I can use alchemy!" Kiki protested.

A kunai was thrown at her, but she was too distracted and it hit her left arm. Kiki screamed in pain. Itachi came down from the tree.

"You truly are pathetic." Itachi told her. Kiki was too much in pain to even argue. Itachi took the kunai out of Kiki's arm. Kiki winced in pain, "In life, you will be hurt more then this." Itachi-sensei explained to her has he bandaged her arm.

"Thank you Itachi-sensei." Kiki said once he was done bandaging her left arm.

"You're not a ninja…are you?" Kiki shook her head.

"No. I don't get out much."

"I can tell." Kiki frowned.

"So what is my training today?"

"You will be studying you body in the mornings and brain in the afternoon and night."

"Um sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I am supposed to be home by the afternoon. My father doesn't know that I am training alchemy."

"Then at night you will just study at home."

"Okay." Kiki put a smile on her face.

"Then let's start with sparing."

"Um…sensei…I don't want to fight you!"

"I will go easy on you." Kiki gulped and got into her fighting stance, "Go on. Attack first."

Kiki ran and tried to punch Itachi but he grabbed Kiki's wrist and twisted it. She yelped in pain. She jumped back. Kiki high kicked him, but he dodged by holding on to her ankle.

"Are you going to twist it?" Kiki asked. Itachi smirked and let Kiki go. Itachi went up to Kiki and punched her in the face. She was sent backward and hit a tree in her back and landed to the ground.

"I am going easy on you; people will hurt you a lot more." Itachi told her. Kiki looked up at him and struggled to stand. Kiki stood up a little wobbly.

"I am not done yet." Kiki tone Itachi. He smirked.

"You have courage. I can tell you that. Kiki rushed up to him and faked him out. She was pretending to do a punch but stop half way and did a round hit. Itachi grabbed her ankle.

"How can…your sharingan!" Kiki finally realized. He smirked. Kiki pulled back her hair, "Two can play at that game!"

Itachi let go of her ankle. Kiki did a high kick but Itachi dodged it and tried to punch Kiki. Kiki dodged it as well.

"You learn quickly." Itachi told her. Kiki smirked. They were sparing, but not getting anywhere. Itachi was still going easy on her and Kiki was losing breath. But both were dodging each other's moves so no one was really hitting each other, right now, this isn't a fight. Just dodging.

Kiki did a high kick; Itachi dodged it, of course. Itachi did an axe kick on her leg. Kiki yelped in pain. It was now light out side. Kiki did a round kick (man, she loves doing kicks) but Itachi grabbed her ankle. Kiki knew that he would let go soon and she tried to punch him, but he grabbed Kiki's wrist. She was trying to hold balance. Kiki smirked and placed her hands together. Itachi smirked.

"You can't do it." He told her. Kiki smiled and placed her hand on the wrist witch was holding her leg. A blue light appeared. Itachi let go of her and looked at his wrist. It was burnt.

"Oh my god! I'm SO sorry sensei. I will help you." Kiki apologized. She helped him bandage his wrist, "It didn't know I could do that. SO sorry Itachi-sensei." Itachi smirked.

"I think it is time for you to study." Itachi told Kiki.

---

Kakashi went out of his room at 7 AM. He looked around the living room. It was dark.

"That's odd. Kiki should be up by now." Kakashi said to himself. He knocked on Kiki's door. No answer. Kakashi opened it a crack. She was not in bed.

"Maybe she is just in the bathroom." Kakashi reassured himself.

---

Itachi handed her seven thick books.

"Hn? These many books?" Kiki asked Itachi. Itachi shook his head. Kiki sighed in relief.

"That is only a tiny parson of how many books you have to read." Itachi told her. Kiki sighed in frustration.

"Do I have to read everything?" Itachi nodded. Kiki placed the book on the ground. She looked at the first book.

'Pseudoscience focused on the attempt to change base metals into gold. Ancient alchemists believed that, under the correct astrological conditions, lead could be "perfected" into gold. They tried to hasten this transformation by heating and refining the metal in a variety of chemical processes, most of which were kept secret. Alchemy was practiced in much of the ancient world, from China and India to Greece. It migrated to Egypt during the Hellenistic period and was later revived in 12th-century Europe through translations of Arabic texts into Latin.'

"Okay then." Kiki said.

'Oxygen (65)

Carbon (18)

Hydrogen (10)

Nitrogen (3)

Calcium (1.5)

Phosphorus (1.0)

Potassium (0.35)

Sulfur (0.25)

Sodium (0.15)

Magnesium (0.05)

Copper, Zinc, Selenium, Molybdenum, Fluorine, Chlorine, Iodine, Manganese, Cobalt, Iron (0.70)

Lithium, Strontium, Aluminum, Silicon, Lead, Vanadium, Arsenic, Bromine

(Trace amounts of 15 other elements)'

"What elements? For what?" Kiki asked Itachi-sensei.

"It is for a forbidden act. Called, 'human transmutation' and those are the elements of a human." Itachi explained.

"You mean…you can bring people back to life."

"But equivalent exchange."

"What?"

"Equivalent exchange."

"What is that?"

"To get something, you have to give up something."

"I don't understand." Itachi sighed in frustration.

"The only reason why it is forbidden is that it takes life to earn life."

"So what is the point of bring back my mom, if I die in order to make her alive." Itachi patted Kiki on the head.

"You learn quickly." Kiki put her hair down to hind her sharingan.

---

It reached 3 PM and Kiki only read three of the books instead of seven. Her brain was hurting and her eyes were drooping.

"Take the other four books home to study, that will be your next mission." Itachi commanded her.

"That isn't really a mission." Kiki told him.

"I know." Itachi walked away.

Kiki started walking home once she got there she opened up the door, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't be there. But…unfortunately…she was wrong. Kakashi was on the couch reading Make out Paradise. Kiki quickly slammed the door making her books fall to the ground.

/Oh snap. He is here/

Kiki quickly picked up her books and started to run. She then bumped into some one. The books went everywhere and she was on the ground.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Kiki screamed at the teen boy. He had raven colored hair and black eyes. It was Sasuke, but Kiki didn't know who he was.

"Kiki?" Sasuke asked. Kiki looked at him in confusion. Then Kiki saw Sakura and Naruto, but she still didn't know who they were.

"Yes, I am her, who are you?" Kiki asked while getting up, her sharingan eye covered.

"Kiki?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes, who are you guys?" Naruto playfully punched Kiki's arm.

"Ha! You're hilarious!" Naruto said while laughing.

Sasuke saw her alchemy books.

"What the hell? Alchemy? What is that?" Sasuke asked. Kiki snatched the book from his hand and hit him over the head with a 500 page alchemy book.

"Alchemy is a science. And I am leaning it." Kiki told everyone.

"Ow." Sasuke said and rubbed the bruise on his head, "You're a bitch."

"Okay. Whatever. What are you guys names again?"

"You must of lost it, but I am Sakura Haruno, remember?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. So, do you remember anything now? You should because of my great looks and all." Naruto said. Kiki hit the alchemy book beside his head.

"Come over here for a second." Sasuke commanded Kiki. She nodded and picked up her four books and handed two to Naruto and two to Sakura.

"These weight like one thousand pounds."

"Can you hold them please?"

"Sure." Sakura said.

Kiki walked over with Sasuke to a place quiet far away. They both sat down. Sasuke quickly pecked Kiki on the lips. Once he was done, Kiki looked at him in confusion.

"That was my first kiss." Kiki told Sasuke. He chuckled.

"Yeah right, you kissed me before." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't even know you."

"Yes you do! How come you don't know me?" Kiki ran away to see Sakura and Naruto. She grabbed her books. Sasuke walked over. Sakura gasped.

"Kiki-chan, how did you get bandaged up?" Sakura asked Kiki.

"I got stabbed by a kunai." Kiki answered. Sakura started at her angrily, "I didn't do it to myself. Some one threw it at me. But I kicked the guy's ass. He just caught me when I was off guard."

"Why are you learning alchemy instead of chakra?" Naruto asked. Kiki shrugged.

"No clue. I can just use alchemy better then chakra." She felt a chill down her spine, "Its cold. That's weird, it's August." Naruto started laughing.

"Kiki, its October." Naruto corrected her. Kiki gasped.

"But my birthday was two days ago, and that was August 21st. And what day is it?"

"October 16. Why?" Sakura asked.

She heard some one come from behind her. Kiki dropped her books and went up the tree. She saw that it was Kakashi.

"Um…who was that?" Kakashi asked the three teens.

"That was Kiki." Sakura answered.

"What!" Kakashi asked angrily. Kiki gulped.

/I'm screwed/

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke pointed up the tree.

/Damn you Sasuke/

Kiki walked a step closer to the trunk. She slipped and fell to the ground and landed on her back.

"Ow." Kiki said. She sat up and saw Kakashi in front of her.

"Listen Kakashi I can explain…"

Kiki tried to explain but Kakashi slapped her, and then slapped her again, and again, and again, and again. Kiki's cheek was swollen.

"How dare you leave the house!" Kakashi screamed at Kiki.

"You can't tell me what to do. You aren't my father." Kiki smirked.

Kakashi looked at the book a near her.

"Alchemy? You're learning alchemy?" Kakashi asked angrily. Kakashi threw the book at the tree, "You are never leaving home."

Kiki shed a tear and started walking home when she stopped and turned around.

"Oh and Kakashi, it is October, maybe you should change the calendar." Kiki advised Kakashi and walked back home.

**I made this on long because I haven't updated in a while. And the song Alive by SR-71 will come up in some chappie. And it is October instead of August? No! I have school! I will not be updating so much since I have school. But I have all the ideas in my head and it will be so cool in the story. And I am looking for characters again!**

**Info…**

**name: (fake or real doesn't matter)**

**Gay/straight**

**Job (chunin, genin, ect.):**

**attitude:**

**hates:**

**likes:**

**age:**

**hair color:**

**eye color:**

**usual wear:**

**village:**

**extras: (anything you would like to add)**


	10. Fear Is What She Love

**Chapter 10 (aw, double digits already?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will. I wish I could own Kiki but Itachi and Kakashi do…he he!**

**Notes-**

**I am still looking for people 2 b in my story! So PM info or leave a review. Oh! And this story is almost over! Sorry! And I will make alternate endings. Some sad. Some happy also some mystery.**

Enjoy! (What is left!)

Kiki slammed her door shut. She plopped on her bed in anger.

"Why do I have to be stuck at home? Why me? Why?" she kept asking over and over again, her cheek still swollen and tears pouring out of her eyes.

She drifted off to sleep and the last thing she knew, she woke up with her blanket wrapped around her, and also her blue nightgown covered her body. Kiki woke up in the daze. She didn't remember what just happened over the past few hours. Kiki must have been sleeping. She sat up, Kiki became slightly dizzy at that moment but it soon drifted off and she stood up.

Kiki glared at the clock. It was only one in the morning. Sure, Kiki slept for ten hours but that wasn't a her. She smirked.

/Why don't I just run away…he will never think that I will sneak out twice since I got caught/ Kiki mentally snickered. This was going to work out perfectly. She opened up the window, just enough so she could squeeze through.

Once she exited out of the house she ran like lighting to the woods.

Kiki stopped and sat up against a tree to catch her breath. Her stomach felt ailing and her breath was wheezing.

After a couple of minutes her breathing became fine, but not her stomach. She was thinking,

/Maybe if I walk my stomach will get better/

She liked that idea more then the running away.

Kiki walked through the woods and found berries on her way. She ate them lively and started walking again. The berries…too many…witch was bad!

She was walking through the pitch black woods with her stomach ailing. She held her stomach. Put she couldn't hold in the berries so she ran behind a bush and threw up. The smell and taste in her mouth made her feel even worse.

A sharp object went threw the air and slid slightly against Kiki's cheek. The wound started to bleed. Kiki pulled her hair back. It wasn't any one she had met before. He looked cold and sort of like a snake. He didn't look at all like what Itachi looked like.

"You are smart." The man said. He had such a cold tone in his voice. It sent a chill down Kiki's spine.

He had cold yellow eyes and extremely pale skin, it looked almost white. Maybe it was. And long black hair. He scared Kiki. She shivered with fear. Kiki was never in a battle before.

The ailing in her stomach came back and she went on her knees and threw up.

Kiki stood up again. She didn't have any weapons or really know any battle moves. But…she has alchemy!

She smirked and waited for the man to show himself and actually fight her. The man chuckled and came into human eye view…only if it was light.

/How can he see in the dark/ Kiki asked herself. Only she and Itachi could…so she thought…because both of them had the sharingan.

"I am not here to fight." The man told her. Kiki relaxed. Then realized something and went back to being tense.

"Then why did you throw that kunai at me?" Kiki asked coldly. The man just chuckled. He raised his hands up slightly.

"I thought you were a deer."

Now there is no deer's in these woods, but Kiki never knew. She never went into the forest only when she met and learned from Itachi-sensei.

"Oh." Kiki was dumb but she relaxed. She thought he was nice like Kabuto. She blushed slightly at remembering him.

She looked directly into his cold eyes and saw someone, Mom. Her whole life, only bad, flashed through her mind. Kiki screamed and fell on her knees. So much fear was taking over her. She couldn't move! The man chuckled,

"Foolish little girl." The man said. Kiki couldn't move at all. He brought out a kunai. Kiki couldn't even gasp. But she did in her head, "Now, I could kill you so Itachi doesn't get you powers and I will."

/What powers? Alchemy? Why does Itachi or he want my alchemy/ Kiki questioned.

He threw the kunai directly to her. Kiki was too much fill with fear to even move a muscle. She thought she was a goner till some one moved in front of her and blocked the man's kunai with his.

The memories faded away and Kiki felt extremely light headed.

"Orochimaru." Itachi said. Orochimaru smirked and with extreme speed, that Kiki couldn't even see him, he darted to her. Kiki was kneeling there blindly.

"Move." Itachi commanded her. But Kiki couldn't comprehend what he said.

Then Orochimaru came in front of her and bit her neck. Kiki let out a scream of pain and Orochimaru vanished.

"I'll be back." Orochimaru said in a cold tone.

"Itachi-sensei?" was all the Kiki asked till she fainted on the ground.

---

Kiki woke up and immediately threw up. Itachi was leaning against a tree.

"Sick?" was all that Itachi-sensei asked her. She threw up again.

"I bet I just ate the berries too fast." Kiki answered. Her stomach killed her and her breath reeked. When she swallowed she tasted the vomit and wanted to purge again.

"The berries? In the forest?"

"Yeah. I was hungry."

"You idiot!" Itachi slapped her across the cheek that reminded her of Kakashi.

"What?"

"Those berries are poisonous." Kiki threw up again. Never in her whole life has she felt this bad. And she even forgot that she was wearing her extremely short lacey light blue night gown.

"Oh god. Some one just kill me." Kiki said. Itachi just smirked.

"Now why would I do that?" Kiki fell in a heap. She felt like purging again when she noticed that her whole body was glowing blue. Kiki screamed in shock and just stared at her arms witch was glowing.

The glow faded and Kiki felt so much better.

/Is this a healing power/ Kiki asked her self. Itachi just smirked at her.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he asked.

---

Kakashi woke up and decided to look into Kiki's room. Just incase she could have ran away again. When he opened the door…no Kiki.

Kakashi gasped and soon anger overwhelmed him. She ran away…again! This got him extremely angry. He got dressed and decided to go to the Hokage's office.

---

It was now morning and Kiki was sparing with Itachi. Again…no one was really hitting each other.

"How old are you?" Itachi asked Kiki as she threw a punch and he dodged it with ease.

"14." Kiki answered while delivering a kick and Itachi grabbed her ankle.

"You don't look 14." He still held on and Kiki was starting to loose balance.

"So?"

"How old are you." He twisted it and Kiki yelped. He let go and Kiki landed to the ground. She couldn't stand. Her ankle was twisted badly.

"I told you, 14!" Kiki yelled as she sat up, gaining support from her left arm.

"You don't look-"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Kiki asked as she shivered from the cold. It was suppose to be August. What happened?

"When did you turn 14?"

"A couple of days ago…I guess…my birthday is in August." Itachi chuckled.

"It's September."

"I know! I know! But it is supposed to be August."

"And you are _supposed_ to be 14." Kiki pondered at this and got up. Her ankle hurt to even stand on it.

"Ouch."

"Go on."

"What?"

"Use your healing power."

"What healing power?"

"You have healing power. It is the glow that covered you early this morning. When you over came with poison." Kiki needed to remember how she did it. But alas…she didn't. And she stood there; her left leg up in the air with her swollen ankle, staring, blankly. This was going to be one hard task to complete. All that she saw was a light of blue that shaded over her, she screamed, then she was healed…the end. How was she going to do this?

---

Kakashi stormed into the Hokage, Tsunade's office.

"Hokage! We have a problem!" Kakashi yelled. Tsunade jumped from the alarm. Then slammed her desk.

"What in hell's name did you storm into my room like that? And what the is it?"

"It is Kiki."

"What about her Kakashi?"

"She has gone missing." Tsunade gasped. This wasn't the first time, but this was the first time that Tsunade heard that she ran away.

"What do you mean? Kiki Hatake has gone missing. She is a serious criminal. We can't let her get into the hands on some one like Orochimaru. We need to alert the ANBU s immediately!"

---

Kiki still didn't get her healing power but she was able to walk on it again. It was mid-afternoon and Kiki had a strange filling in the pit of her stomach. And she was still wearing her night gown. She just kept pulling her gown down. It kept rising! Then Itachi went away from a moment and Kiki lend against a tree.

Then a kunai was coming straight at her. Kiki kneeled down and the kunai hit the tree. Kiki garbed it and pulled her hair back.

"What the hell are you?" Kiki whispered to herself. This was one weird looking person standing on a thick tree branch. It wore all black and wore a cat mask. It hind it's face. Who was behind it, why is this person here?

The people took out another kunai he threw it at Kiki and Kiki threw her kunai at it, like what Itachi does.

It was a hit!

The two kunai hit and they both landed on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiki asked while yelling she ran and grabbed both the kunai and threw them at the same time. They were a direct hit…if the person didn't dodge it.

"I have no choice." The person said and did a few hand signs.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kiki yelled and clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground. Roots shot from the ground and different thick brown roots grabbed on to the man's each wrists, ankles and waist. The man gasped as he tried to free himself. Kiki smirked.

"You are through!" Kiki yelled. She clapped her hands one more time and ran up the tree and placed them on the man. A blue light appeared around the man and he scream while blood spatter everywhere on Kiki and her outfit.

The roots let go of him and he landed to the ground. Right when Itachi was there. The man hit the ground and Itachi looked at him and then up and Kiki.

"You did this?" Itachi asked her. Kiki just nodded her head slightly. Then slivered from the cold, and what she had just done.

Did she just kill some one? Never in her life, so she thought, had she never killed anyone. She was kind and sweet and never did any harm to anyone. She steps and few back and slipped. Kiki screamed an only mere second till she felt some one catch her. Kiki looked up.

It was Itachi.

"Thanks." Kiki said as she broke free from his arms and heard her stomach growl.

"When's lunch?" Kiki asked and Itachi chuckled at that.

---

"I sent eleven of the greatest ANBU s to stop her and bring her back here." Tsunade told Kakashi, "Oh. And what happened to her by the way? I only heard rumors of the great Kiki Hatake."

"She isn't great." Kakashi told her. (Okay, last night, on Friday the 13th, my cousin and I decided to watch the gouge 2 and this is how I got the idea!)

"I know. But is it true?" Kakashi looked at her.

"What is true?"

"About…about the house. You know? It was claimed that it was the most haunted thing in Japan."

"Oh." Kakashi sat down since he knew he would be here a while, "It isn't the house…it's her."

"Kakashi! Don't say that."

"Tell me what you heard."

"About ten years ago this women name…some Japanese name…I don't remember."

"Ayumi,"

"Yes! That's it! So the women came home and decided to walk up into her and her new husband's room. He looked at her so angrily. He threw her to the ground. That's when she tried to escape but the man caught her when she reached the door and snapped her neck. He looked up and saw his ten year old step daughter looking down…she was watching the whole thing. He let go of her mom and the man chased after the girl and her name was…Kiki. She ran into the bathroom…big mistake! The man drowned her in the bathtub and then emboweled her black cat. Then once he knew that Ayumi was dead since he did snap her neck, he wrapped her up in plastic and stuffed her in the attic. And that's all I know. So am I right?"

"Yes…yes you are."

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update and this is a short chapter but I have writers block and should she do what happened in the movie…you know…kill anyone that goes in the house. That would be awesome, but I need you guys to be victim or other characters. Please! And give me some ideas. I will give you all the credit.**


	11. Fathers Be Good To Your Daughters

"So…do you want to go there?" Kakashi asked her. She gulped, never in her life was she asked that question. Only because everyone knows what would happen if you go inside...death.

She only slightly nodded, knowing that this will soon be a mission since Kiki has gone missing. Kakashi put a smirk on his face.

"Good."

---

Kiki's stomach rumbled. She groans, she hadn't eaten in five hours and to make it even worse, she threw up her breakfast! Kiki needed something to eat. She was holding her stomach.

"Food," Kiki repeated. Itachi was still ignoring her while walking through the woods. Kiki just had to follow.

"I am not going to feed you till you master your healing power." Itachi demanded her. Kiki groaned.

/This is going to be one long day/ Kiki thought.

---

Kakashi called his group over.

"Naruto, you are going to be very happy." Kakashi said while everyone was in the Hokage's office.

"What? What? What is it?" Naruto kept asking.

"We have a mission." Naruto stopped asking questions and put a frown on his face.

"We have to rescue that damn cat again…right?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Sakura couldn't help but to giggle.

"No."

Everyone, except Sasuke (being the snotty guy that he is), smirked. Finally! A mission without saving that damn cat with that stupid red bow!

"Don't tell me we have to rescue any animal." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! I hope we don't!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. He just smirked.

"We don't." Kakashi said calmly.

"Hurray!" Naruto jumped up with joy.

"So…what kind of mission is it?" Sakura asked.

"An 'A class' mission," Kakashi told them blankly.

"We can't do that!" Sakura protested.

"She is right Kakashi." Tusande interrupted, "We have to deal with a cereal killer."

Sakura tighten up. An actual killer!

"Are we looking for him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "We are searching for _her_." Kakashi said her strongly.

"Seems sort of pathetic."

"How many people did she kill?" There was Naruto again, asking stupid questions.

"Hmm," Kakashi thought. Then he faced Tusande, "How many do you think?"

Tusande put her finger to her chin and thought.

"At least over 100…um…so I heard!" Tusande yelled.

Sakura and Naruto shivered.

"So, how are we going to look for her?" Sakura asked Tusande and Kakashi.

"We are going to go in her house." Kakashi said. Sasuke chuckled, "What is so funny?"

"It is nothing. I think that this is ALL made up. How could she kill over 100 people, and we would find out where she is…by going into her house?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, it does seem a little farfetched." Sakura agreed.

"Legend has it that if you step foot in her house…she will come in and kill you." Tusande shivered.

"So…now she is a legend?" Sasuke asked. He was not buying into anything that Kakashi or Tusande told him. He thought it was stupid. Like any of this would happen!

"No. Just her house," Kakashi said.

"So, is her house fake?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Um…have any of you guys heard of the Ambeli House?" The students gasped.

"You mean the most haunted place in all Japan?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, that one,"

"I don't believe that you would get killed if you step foot in there." Sasuke said.

"You don't?!" Naruto protested. Sasuke just stared at him.

"No." Sasuke said blankly.

"Fine, if you don't believe it, YOU go in and I would like to see you come out alive."

"Fine,"

"Good!" Now Sasuke and Naruto were arguing!

"Everyone is going into that house." Kakashi pointed out.

"Um…right." Naruto remembered.

---

Kiki fell into a heap on the cold dirt ground when Itachi stopped walking. Her stomach was empty and they have been walking for three hours straight.

"Hungry." Kiki whispered. She would even eat those berries again, only to have something to eat! Kiki whimpered.

Itachi stood in front of her and cupped her chin. Kiki didn't know why, but she blushed. Then Itachi slapped her across the face. He let go of her.

"You're annoying." He said. Now Kiki knew Itachi and he wouldn't say something like that. He would say pathetic, or something among those lines. But Kiki shook off that thought of Itachi-sensei being a fake.

"But I am JEEZ! I don't remember how I did that god damn stupid trick." Kiki complained.

"You're weak." And with that, Itachi started walking again. Kiki reached her hand out but Itachi was not facing her. She couldn't get up what so ever!

"I guess I am weak." Kiki said when she couldn't get up. And she felt even more weak saying that because she knew it was true and she could never match up to Itachi-sensei.

Kiki shed a tear.

"I am weak and pathetic. I can not do anything right. I am a bother. I can't do anything, I get in the way." Kiki repeated to herself because that is who she believed she was.

Then, her heart skipped.

/What's this feeling/ She asked herself.

She didn't know what was going on but then she put a smirk on her face.

"It has been a long time." Kiki said out loud. Out of a miracle, she got up without any struggle and started walking.

Then speed walking.

She caught up with Itachi-sensei walking. Her head was down, so her black hair was coving her face. He looked at her. It seemed that every second, her skin would get even paler.

"Are you sick or something?" Itachi asked her. But she didn't answer. Kiki just kept walking.

"I haven't killed anyone in a while." Kiki said out loud. Then she faced Itachi, her eyes were red and her skin was extremely pale…almost white, and finally her hair was midnight black that went to her elbows and was in her face.

"What?"

"You wanna watch?" Kiki asked then started running. Itachi followed.

---

The group went to the house. It was made of just brown wood witch was now filled with vines and dust. The wooden fence in front of it was covered with yellow police tape. Kakashi pulled out his kunai and cut it.

"Are you sure this is okay Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him with a tone of fear in her voice. Kakashi faced them, and then smiled.

"Don't worry; I will protect you with my life." Kakashi told them. Sakura relaxed just a little bit.

Tusande opened up the fence. It made a creaking noise. The group's feet dragged across the dirt.

Tusande placed her hand on the wooden door. It was much too old for the door knob to actually work without falling off. The house was brunt too; it was set on fire once. It was just a mystery that it is still standing.

"Just to imagine, this house was only abandoned about seven years ago." Tusande told everyone.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Only seven years ago?" Sakura added with the list of questions coming out from the students.

"How does it look like this?" Naruto asked. This was so confusing. Only seven years ago and this placed looks over 100 years old?!

"Let's go inside." Kakashi said. Naruto, Tusande and Sakura gulped. They didn't want to go inside!

Tusande pushed the door, it opened with ease. It made a screeching noise.

As they slowly walked inside, dust lifted into the air and the loud tapping of their shoes easily became annoying.

Sakura coughed from the dust going into her mouth.

"So…what happened to her?" Sakura asked after her coughing fit.

Tusande explained the whole story again, excluding Kiki's name.

"So the girl is Ayumi?" Naruto asked. Tusande shook her head.

"No. Her daughter," Tusande answered.

"What's her name?" Sakura asked.

"I can't say. Classified information,"

"WHAT A DAMN ING MINUTE!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone stared at him, "You expect us to believe that the girl we are looking for is 10 and she is dead? What? Did she come back to life or something? That is such a child's bed time story!"

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

"Fine," Kakashi said to him, "I don't mind if you don't believe it." Kakashi threw a cold glare at his students, "But when you see her, don't come crying to me."

Kakashi started walking up the stairs. It was a small little two-story home. Tusande and Sakura quickly followed behind while Sasuke and Naruto stood there.

"I'm going over here." Sasuke said with a sigh and started walking for the kitchen.

"Um…um…I WILL COME TOO!" Naruto yelled as he ran upstairs carefully to catch with the others.

---

Sasuke was walking through the kitchen looking through stuff. Just anything that will give him a hint for where she was.

Click, click, click.

Sasuke shot around and searched around the room…nothing. He turned back around and kept searching.

There, he saw a tiny photograph that was surrounded by ashes on the ground. He bent over and picked it up.

Then girl had blue eyes and black silky hair that was pulled back in a tight French braid. She wore a white collared dress and was posing for the picture by sitting on a chair, hands in her lap and her legs together and slightly bent to the side.

The women behind her had black silky hair that was pulled up in a bun and golden eyes. She wore a blue velvet dress that went to the ground and had a diamond necklace on. She was standing straight with her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

Click, click.

Sasuke looked around the room again. This was getting annoying. He looked back at the picture.

"This must be Ayumi, and this must be the girl." Sasuke pointed at the picture. He placed the picture in his pocket so he could show the gang later.

He walked around till he got to another room were there was this mirror. The frame around it was slightly burned but it looked like it was made of fake gold. The glass was smudgy. Sasuke looked into it and there he saw a girl. Her black hair was covering her face; her skin was extremely pale, almost white. She wore a ripped, old, lacey blue nightgown.

Sasuke gasped and immediately shot around to see her. But when he did, she wasn't there.

He kept looking around him. This was creeping him out! He backed up while looking around him. He felt his back hit the wall and part of the mirror. His breathing was getting heavier as he heard banging of footsteps.

Then something wrapped around his neck and he screamed…

---

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Tusande were walking upstairs. They decided to go into Kiki's room. Everything was burned.

Sakura picked up the slightly burnt teddy bear on the girl's white bed.

"Aw," Sakura said, "She died so young."

"Okay," Kakashi said, "We will split up." He said to the group.

"Tusande, you go with Naruto." Kakashi demanded. Tusande just nodded and stood next to Naruto, "Sakura, you will be with me." Sakura then nodded.

Tusande and Naruto walked into Ayumi's room. The room was mostly burnt.

"Let's search." Tusande said. Naruto nodded. They both went through papers and under the bed.

"Hey! Look here!" Naruto yelled. His hand was under the bed as he pulled out an old, slightly burned, photo album.

Tusande rushed over and sat down with Naruto to look through the book.

Naruto slowly opened it.

There were pictures alright. One was of the little girl holding her teddy bear with a white formal dress on. Her bright blue eyes shined like Naruto.

"Is that the killer?" Naruto asked, pointing to her picture. Tusande nodded. Naruto placed a frown on his face, "She looks so young."

Tusande snatched the book from Naruto.

"Hey!" he protested. Tusande quickly flipped through the pages, "Why are you rushing?"

"Because…she might be here," Tusande said with a little of fear in her voice. She flipped the book upside down and shook it to see if there were any loose pictures.

Then, a piece of note paper fell out. Tusande threw the book and picked up the piece of paper. The writing was hard but Tusande managed to read it and say what it says out loud.

"Today, Mommy managed to tell me a bed time story.

She told me that a long time ago…

(This is a random story, if you don't want to read it…well…don't)

The Gods were holding a banquet. The mouse told his neighbor cat that the banquet wasn't till tomorrow, just to play a little trick on him, but really the banquet was that night. So that night, all the zodiac , cept the cat, went to the banquet. While the cat was safely at home while dreaming about what the banquet will be like tomorrow.

This made me cry. I told my mom that I will not be the year of the dog, but the year of the cat. And she just laughed at me for that.

(Story…OVER!!)

She and my daddy have been fighting lately. He always curses while my mommy says to shut my ears. And I always do what I am told.

He says something about…"

They heard a scream. They shot their heads at the door, since it was probably from down stairs.

"Where is Sasuke?" Tusande asked Naruto while shaking him.

"Um…he said he was in the kitchen." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Damn him! It must be her." Tusande said. Naruto gasped.

"…The…the…little girl?"

"Or Ayumi," Tusande said while she stood up, "Come on!"

Tsunade and Naruto ran down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Damn!" Tusande yelled, "He is not here!"

Then Naruto screamed. Tusande shot her head to Naruto's direction. But he wasn't in the kitchen; he was in a different room. She ran into the room.

There was Sasuke being pulled by white dirty hands through a mirror while Naruto was pulling on his leg.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Tusande yelled.

"Help me, god damnit!" Sasuke yelled, trying to break free from the girl's grip.

Tusande helped by pulling on Sasuke's arms, just anything to get him away from Kiki's grip.

Soon, Kiki let go and sank into the mirror. She disappeared. Sasuke landed to the ground, then immediately back away from the mirror.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked while panting hard. He was almost killed…by some one dead!

"It was her." Tusande said.

"Kakashi-sensei!" they heard a girl scream.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled. Everyone nodded and ran upstairs to see what had happened.

---

Kiki and Itachi came to the open gate.

"Stay here." Kiki demanded.

"What?" Itachi asked her. He wasn't going to follow orders from her. Kiki glanced at him.

"If you value your life…don't go into that house." Itachi never realized it, because Kiki never told him. She was trying to save his life, because Kiki knows what she must do if someone steps foot into her house.

Kiki walked inside…

---

Sakura and Kakashi walked down the hallway.

"This place gives me the creeps." Sakura admitted. This place sent shivers down her spine.

Then went into a burnt room and decided to search. Sakura then came to small sliding door that had caution tape on it.

"The attic…" Sakura told herself. She then used both hands to open the hard small door. It didn't make any noise, but it was hard to open.

Sakura stepped inside. It was an extremely small in closed space. There must be some other way to get to the attic.

Then, suddenly, the door slammed shut. Sakura gasped. She quickly tried to open up the door, but it failed. There was a small pink book on the floor and it opened and quickly flipped through pages, like there was a strong gust of wind. But there was none. It stopped on a page that had a bunch of small writing and an eye in the middle of the page.

Sakura fell on her butt. She was gasping for air, since this was the scariest thing she has ever seen.

Soon black started coming from the ceiling, Sakura curled up in a ball, she could even touch the ceiling but she never dared too. Then a white dirty face came out from the ceiling with long black hair and black eyes. It made clicking noises.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled trying once again to open up the door. Tears poured down her eyes, "Help me. Help me." Sakura said loudly.

"Sakura," Kakashi said as he was trying hard to open up the door.

Ayumi tried to grab her, but the door slid open and Sakura fell out and on to the floor.

"Holy crap," Sakura yelled as she ran out the door and bumped into some one.

---

Seka (remember her?) ran up to the house.

"I knew it! I knew this place before!" Seka yelled as she ran up to the gate out of breath. Right next to her she saw a man. Then she blinked…he wasn't there anymore.

Seka shook her head and ran into the burnt house.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Seka yelled.

---

Naruto landed to the ground. He rubbed his head, and then looked up at who he bumped into.

It was Sakura-chan.

She noticed him too and right then and there, she cried. Sakura grabbed hold of Naruto.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered. He started to hug her.

Kakashi came out.

"This is too dangerous. We have to leave." Kakashi told them. Sakura was shaking and Sasuke nodded.

"You're right, I mean, Sasuke almost died." Tusande told Kakashi. He gasped.

"By who? Ayumi?" Tusande shook her head.

"No. It was her."

"I see."

Sakura sniffed then whipped her eyes. She looked at everyone, but mostly Kakashi.

"I saw someone," Sakura began, "She had really long black hair and black eyes. She made clicking noise. Maybe it was Ayumi." Sakura managed to say.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" the gang heard some one yelled from down stairs.

"Aw shit," Sasuke whispered and ran downstairs.

---

Seka noticed Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here? This is the Ambeli house!" Seka yelled at him with worry, "Have you ever heard of the legend?"

"Seka, you have to leave NOW!" Sasuke yelled at her angrily.

"Not without you." Seka knew what would happen. She heard the legend many times by her friends. She never thought it was fake.

"Leave," Sasuke said.

"I said…" Seka was about to repeat her self but Sasuke then slapped her across the face.

"Leave. Don't you even realize that I am at least trying to save your pathetic life? Leave or die."

Seka held on to her cheek, but she did as she was told and ran out the door.

---

The rest of the gang ran down stairs.

"Was that Seka?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke just looked at them, he didn't answer.

"Now let's go." Kakashi demanded. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"You are coming back home."

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked them, "This is just getting interesting."

Sasuke's sharingan activated.

**Well…um…that's it…hehe…for this chappie! 3 Panic at the Disco **


End file.
